


Los recuerdos que nos atan.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Nadie puede decirme que Shadow Weaver no estaba obsesionada con Adora, Spanish Translation, TW Emetophobia, TW for CSA, Traducción, it's not explicitly described but it's there
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Catra debería haber sabido que algo pasaba todas esas noches que Adora llegaba tarde al toque de queda, desorientada y exhausta. Es hora de elegir: seguir sirviendo a las mismas personas que harían esto a sus propios hijos, o tragarse el orgullo y unirse a Adora.Adora ha estado ocultando estos sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba destinada a romperse algún día.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Memories that Bind Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974696) by [ActuallyMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMe/pseuds/ActuallyMe). 



> 1-Probablemente es el capítulos mas dolorosos. Advertencia por CSA (Abuso sexual a menores), no es para nada explicito pero esta ahí.
> 
> 2-El enfoque de la historia poco tiene que ver con el toque infantil de la serie.
> 
> 3-Contenido sexual medianamente explicito en futuros capítulos.
> 
> 4-Es posible que haya alguna que otra reinterpretación por mi parte

**"Puedo añadir funciones que nos permitan comunicarnos sin tener que salir de nuestras habitaciones. Todo lo que necesitaría son unos pocos ajustes aquí, y - ¡Aquí!"**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco ante el parloteo de Entrapta, lanzando cosas por todas partes mientras Scorpia y ella saquean el dormitorio que una vez perteneció a Shadow Weaver. Fue idea de Scorpia, cómo tienen el día libre y Catra es incapaz de seguir durmiendo en una habitación decorada por su declarado predecesor, quería ayudar. Catra no lo admitirá, pero se sintió aliviada cuando ambas se ofrecieron. La idea de revisar las cosas de Shadow Weaver por sí misma la hacía sentir de alguna manera incomoda. Todavía se siente raro dormir en una cama sin Adora, sin escuchar su aliento o la del resto de cadetes. En realidad, olvidadlo, Catra sólo quería a Adora pero eso se une a la larga lista de cosas que no admitiría. A veces se colaba en la habitación de Scorpia, pero la ex-princesa sacaba ideas precipitadas. Mejor no volver a hacerlo.

 **"Mira todos estos libros"** , dice Scorpia, cogiendo el más grande de la estantería. Catra jamás los ha tocado. La mayoría son tonterías místicas. No hay nada útil para ella. Ella nunca ha tenido poderes mágicos, y viendo lo que le hicieron a Shadow Weaver, viendo lo que la magia le hizo a Adora, no quiere tocar esa mierda.

Scorpia abre el libro.  **"Hey, Wow, esto esta hueco."**

Eso despierta el interés de Catra.

 **"Oooooh, ¿Qué hay dentro?"**  El pelo de Entrapta se sumerge en el agujero y recupera un artefacto. Catra se acerca a ella y lo arranca del cabello prensil.

 **"Parece un archivo de** **vídeo. Uno viejo."**  Dice Catra. Scorpia está encorvada sobre ella, mirando el artefacto y el pelo de Entrapta juega con ella mientras Catra continúa sosteniéndolo.

 **"Se necesita un código de acceso, pero no debería ser muy difícil de piratear. Es tecnología obsoleta y... ¡ooh! Allá vamos."** Entrapta sonríe, satisfecha de sí misma mientras el archivo resuena y un holograma hace presencia ante ellas. La habitación se oscurece y Catra siente una fría sombra descender sobre ella.

Los archivos se denominan 'Adora', seguidos de los números del cuatro al diecinueve, seguidos de las fechas.

Adora, otra vez. Probablemente lo más destacado de su entrenamiento. Catra está a punto de decirle a Entrapta que lo apague cuando elige uno con la etiqueta "Adora, 6".

 **"Ahora, Adora."**  La voz de Shadow Weaver llena la habitación. Está de espaldas a la cámara, y lo único que pueden ver es a una joven Adora, sus grandes ojos azules llenos de miedo. Es casi como si la cámara estuviera enfocada en la niña, en su terror.

 **"¿Sí, señora? ¿Hice algo malo?"**  Su vocecita se estremece, pero luego está tiembla, no es para nada maravilloso.

Catra traga. Esto no se siente bien. Adora está en el dormitorio de Shadow Weaver, y Catra sabe que eso no es normal. Shadow Weaver nunca dejó entrar a nadie en su habitación, ¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo eran cadetes. ¿Qué haría Adora en la habitación de su comandante? Esto no se siente bien.

**"No, Adora, no has hecho nada malo. De hecho, has sido muy buena. Esto es una recompensa".**

Miran desde atrás mientras Shadow Weaver se quita la máscara y Adora jadea, en sus ojos, la cara deformada de Shadow Weaver se refleja.

 **"Ven aquí, Adora."**  Dice Shadow Weaver.

Adora camina hacia adelante, reticente en su comportamiento.

 **"Más cerca".**  Hay un rasguño en la voz de Shadow Weaver, como una araña a punto de devorar su comida. A menudo sonaba así antes de castigar a Catra.

 **"Esto es un desastre."**  Scorpia dice cuando el holograma-Shadow Weaver comienza a desvestir a Adora. Hasta entonces, Catra había olvidado que sus compañeras estaban en la habitación.

 **"Fuera",**  ordena ella. Cuando las otras dos no hacen ningún movimiento para irse, repite.  **"¡Fuera! "**  Su voz es chillona, y Entrapta sale corriendo de la habitación mientras Scorpia se queda un momento.

 **"¿Seguro que quieres ver esto por ti misma?"**  Ella pregunta, se nota la compasión y comprensión en sus palabras. A Catra le molesta.

 **"Fuera",**  sus dientes salen a relucir con un silbido venenoso. Scorpia le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y Catra retrocede, pero finalmente, Scorpia sigue a Entrapta. Catra se queda sola para ver la violación de su mejor amiga.

A Catra le da asco, pero lo ve todo. La observa hasta el final, donde Shadow Weaver borra el encuentro de la mente de una aturdida y silenciosa Adora. Mierda. Mierda.

Hay más. Catra se obliga a mirar las demás, y queda claro que los números del cuatro al diecinueve son de la edad de Adora. Eso está muy mal. Todo esto está tan mal

La última que ve es la peor, porque Adora es adulta, pero no hace ningún movimiento para defenderse. Sus ojos se vacían justo cuando Shadow Weaver empieza a mirarla y oh no, Catra se pone enferma, no puede mas.

Corre al baño y se le revuelve el estómago. Quiere acostarse, dormir y olvidar lo que ha visto, pero no puede volver a esa cama, Sabiendo lo que sabe, no después de ver a Shadow Weaver violar a su mejor amiga en la cama en la que ha estado durmiendo durante meses. Se inclina sobre el inodoro, levantando la cabeza hasta que no tiene nada más que vomitar.

* * *

 

Catra camina, como si fuera la que está en una celda y no Shadow Weaver.

 **"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**  Shadow Weaver suena débil, y Catra debería estar disfrutando, no furiosa. Pero necesita saber por qué. Adora era la niña de oro, y la última persona que merecía eso.

**"¿Por qué borraste los recuerdos de Adora?"**

Shadow Weaver gime.  **"Sabes tan bien como yo que no pude terminar la limpieza mental antes..."**

Catra no tiene paciencia para esto.  **"No la última vez. Antes de eso. Cuando éramos niños. cuando estábamos creciendo."**  Los dientes de Catra aprietan.  **"La lastimaste, y luego borraste sus recuerdos."**

Shadow Weaver se inclina cerca del campo eléctrico, impidiéndole entrar.

**"¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

Su estómago aún se retuerce en nudos, pero ella se compone.  **"¿Por qué nos odiabas tanto?"**

 **"Te odiaba a ti, niña insufrible. Adora era mía. La amaba",**  la voz de Shadow Weaver adquiere el mismo tono que cuando alababa a Adora, el pelo de los brazos de Catra se pone de punta.

Catra tiene una pregunta más.  **"¿Lo sabía Hordak?"**

Shadow Weaver se ríe.  **"¿Crees que no encuentra consuelo en uno de sus soldados de vez en cuando? Por supuesto, él lo sabía. Él sabía quién me pertenecía, al igual que yo sabía quienes eran sus juguetes".**

Catra asiente con la cabeza. Quiere gritar por tremenda injusticia, Adora tenía razón todo el tiempo y ella fue demasiado terca, cegada por la promesa de poder y el dolor de la traición de su mejor amiga. Por supuesto, la Horda es malvada, pero por la razón que sea, Catra no esperaba esto, Adora es una persona llena de amor, no merece este sufrimiento.

 **"Hsss".**  Catra suspira antes de abrir un agujero en el campo de fuerza y lanzar algo dentro **. "Adiós".**

La risa siniestra de Shadow Weaver se ve interrumpida por una explosión. A Catra le hubiera gustado que durara más, quería ver sufrir a Shadow Weaver, pero al menos ahora está muerta. Ya no puede lastimar a Adora ni a nadie más.

Catra sale del edificio, Scorpia y Entrapta la están esperando en un esquife

 **"Hordak lo sabía",**  les dice.  **"Nos vamos".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado leyendo muchos fanfiction de She-ra, cuando leí la sinopsis de esta historia me llamo la atención, la gran mayoría de veces paso de las historia con este tipo de advertencias porque no me gustar leerlas pero estaba entretenida. Ya que estaba pues he decidido traerla traducida. (A mi se me revolvió el estomago cuando leí este capitulo)
> 
> Cuando veía la serie si que notaba esa casi obsesión de Shadow Weaver por Adora, sabia que tarde o temprano alguien iba a escribir algo oscuro.
> 
> Es un fanfiction que ya esta acabado. Son 14 capítulos, me parece gracioso porque son como 20k palabras pero no tiene punto de comparación con el otro ff que estoy traduciendo, el cual es mucho mas denso y con un vocabulario mucho mas difícil. Dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga iré subiendo capítulos mas seguidos, si no gusta mucho (Lo cual es totalmente comprensible, no a todo el mundo le gusta leer historias con esta temática) pues lo dejaré y me la terminaré por mi cuenta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**"¿Nos uniremos a la Rebelión?"**  Entrapta inclina la cabeza, buscando la confirmación de Catra. Su cabello se retuerce formando unas manos, Catra puede notar lo nerviosa y confundida que esta su amiga.

 **"Sí. Sí, lo haremos."**  Catra no está segura de qué más decir. Por supuesto, que lo harán. ¿Dónde más pueden encontrar a alguien que les ayude a acabar con la Horda?

 **"Pero... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo. ¿Es otra cosa social de esas que no logro entender?"** Entrapta mira a Scorpia, que la lleva a un lado mientras Catra dirige el barco hacia el norte. No se prepararon exactamente para el clima frío. Bueno, Catra miente sobre eso. Le contó a Scorpia su plan, y esta lo preparó todo. Por lo que ella sabe, hay un par de abrigos en el enorme baúl que hay al lado de sus compañeras.

Catra no quiere escuchar lo que están diciendo, no quiere escuchar a Scorpia explicar torpemente lo que es una violación, pero escucha fragmentos a medida que el viento comienza a aullar a su alrededor. Los ignora lo mejor que puede. Por lo general, tiene más paciencia con Entrapta, pero está enfada, algunas personas pueden vivir tan ajenas al sufrimiento de los demás, protegidas hasta la saciedad mientras Adora y ella soportaban la cruda realidad todos y cada uno de los días que pasaron bajo el cuidado de la Horda. Dios, Adora. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, debería haber sabido que algo pasaba, todas esas noches que llegabas tarde al toque de queda, desorientada y exhausta con el olor de Shadow Weaver por todas partes. Catra tiembla, ya sea por el frío o por la culpa que siente, no está muy segura.

En el momento justo, Scorpia grita  **"¡Cuidado!"**  y lanza un abrigo en la dirección de Catra. Es un abrigo de la Horda. Catra quiere hacerlo trizas, destrozarlo, pero cada vez hace más frío, ahora sabe que el barco probablemente no es el vehículo más práctico si vas a huir al Reino de las Nieves en medio del invierno.

" **¿Entrapta?"**  Catra la llama.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Tengo una misión para ti."**  Catra ni siquiera trata de sonreír de forma conspirativa. Está agotada.

**"Oh, sí, por favor. Me gustan las misiones. Entiendo eso."**

**"Necesito que no le digas a nadie sobre los vídeos."**

**"Me retracto. No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no? ¿No será mas fácil con ellos que entiendan porque cambiamos de bando?"**

Scorpia acaricia el hombro de Entrapta.  **"Bueno, Entrapta, no podemos ir hablando de ello como si nada."** Scorpia pone una tenaza alrededor de Entrapta y sonríe con tristeza.  **"Esto tiene que ver con Adora. Quizá Adora aún no lo sabe, pero aun si lo supiera no tenemos derecho a decírselo a nadie".**

Entrapta frunce el ceño, con el pelo hacia delante para empujar sus gafas hacia arriba.  **"Puede ser"**

 **"Ella no se va a enterar de esto."** Dice Catra en voz baja.

 **"Woah, ¿Qué?** " Esta vez es Scorpia la que se enfada con Catra…

Adora la dejó. Adora la dejó sola con Shadow Weaver, las cosas apestaron para ella también, o quizás porque lo hicieron, Catra no está lista para ver a Adora. Y ciertamente no quiere tener la conversación de  **"Oh, así que Shadow Weaver abusó sexualmente de ti durante quince años"**. Si. Eso no suena como algo que quisiera que pasara.

 **"Hemos llegado."**  dice Catra, ignorando a Scorpia y acurrucándose en su abrigo.  **"Es hora de pedir clemencia, o lo que sea."**

* * *

 

Ella odia esto. Odia la forma en que Frosta la ha mantenido a ella y a sus amigas encerradas en habitaciones separadas durante días. Odia sentirse mareada cada vez que piensa en Adora, odia despertarse con las pesadillas de esos vídeos que se repiten en su cabeza. Destruyó los vídeo cuando mató a Shadow Weaver. No quería que nadie mas los viera. No quiere que infecten la forma en que la gente piensa en Adora. La fuerte y decidida Adora no es una víctima.

Se da la vuelta sobre su costado, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. ¿Adora recuerda algo? Por el bien de Adora, ella espera que no. Tal vez por su propio bien también. Catra no quiere imaginar un mundo donde Adora recordara todo y por lo tanto nunca le contó nada. Pero ella tampoco lo hizo, todas esas veces que Shadow Weaver la lastimaba, la arrojaba a la habitación y le agredía físicamente. Shadow Weaver ni siquiera creyó conveniente borrar esos recuerdos. Catra se pregunta por qué, que habrías sido de ella si el abuso que sufrió hubiera sido borrado. ¿Habría sido buena como Adora? ¿Noble?

Cuando oye los pasos, salta y se inclina contra la pared de manera casual, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. No quiere que la vean débil, aunque sólo sea Frosta, la princesa más neutral que ha podido encontrar. La puerta hace clic y se abre, revelando a la niña de casi doce años. Su cabello resplandeciente, negro-azulado brilla con la luz del invierno.

 **"Mis guardias me dicen que deseas desertar."**  El tono de Frosta es helado, y Catra casi se ríe de la ironía. En cambio, sonríe e inclina la cabeza. Ser indiferente es algo que ha hecho toda su vida, y no va a parar ahora.

**"Sí."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Tengo mis razones."**  Catra inspecciona sus garras e ignora cuidadosamente a Frosta.

**"¡Eso no es suficiente! Destruiste mi palacio cuando era terreno neutral, has matado gente, ¿Y crees que puedes venir aquí como si nada y que todo se solucionara por las buenas?"**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco.  **"No tienes que perdonarme o entenderme para usarme. No tengo que gustarte, ni siquiera tienes que confiar en mí. Puedes dejarme encerrada en esta habitación si eso te hace sentir mejor. No estoy desertando de la Horda porque quiera... Tengo información, cosas que te pueden servir para tu pequeña rebelión."**

 **"¿Y cuáles son tus condiciones?"**  Frosta cruza los brazos y mira a Catra, aun logrando parecer condescendiente, a pesar de su falta de estatura.

 **"No se lo digas a Adora. Te ayudaré, te daré información, recibiré órdenes, pero no puedes decirle a Adora que estoy contigo. Tienes que hacerle creer que sigo sirviendo a la horda. "**  Catra la mira directamente.

Los ojos de Frosta se extrañan.  **"Eso es raro. ¿Por qué no quieres que She-Ra lo sepa?"**

Catra se encoge de hombros.  **"No lo sé".**

Frosta se cruza de brazos señalando a Catra.

**"Tienes una oportunidad para probar que esto no es un truco. Si lo arruinas, se lo diré a She-Ra, y te enviaré de vuelta a la Horda. No suelo juntarme con traidores".**

Internamente, Catra se inquieta. Frosta tiene razón. Si Hordak supiera lo que estaba haciendo, enviaría tropas tras ella, no para recuperarla, sino para matarla. Externamente, Catra se burla.  **"No tienes por que preocuparte."**


	3. Capítulo 3

Sus dolores de cabeza han empeorando. A veces en medio de las peleas, a veces tan mal que no puede salir de su habitación, como ahora. Ella sabe que Glimmer y Bow se preocupan, pero Adora odia sentirse débil. Odia sentir que no tiene el control de las cosas, especialmente de su propio cuerpo. Esta migraña en particular ha durado tres días, hasta ha pedido que apaguen su cascada porque el ruido resuena en su cabeza.

La peor parte es que se avecina una pelea, puede sentirlo en su corazón, y sabe que necesita ser parte de ella. ¿Qué daño hará Catra en su ausencia? Si se digna en aparecer. El pensamiento causa una emoción en ella, la cual no quiere reconocer para que no se acumule en su pecho, así que la aleja.

Este pequeño enamoramiento hacia Catra tiene que terminar. La hace vulnerable.

Adora abre los ojos mirando el techo. Catra. Tiene momentos entrañables con ella. Ha pasado un tiempo, pero querría volver a sentir su cola contra su muñeca, ese afecto tan de su infancia. Ahora está cargado con algo mucho mas intimo, de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con la amistad. La última vez, Adora podría haber jurado que Catra estaba a punto de besarla, una sonrisa dominaba el rostro Catra cuando se alejaba - Catra sabe que la quiere. ¡Esa es la peor parte! Adora es demasiado fácil de leer, y Catra la está usando. O al menos... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Adora vio a Catra? Han pasado meses, ¿no? Probablemente esté ocupada siendo la segunda al mando ahora.

Pero si las cosas fueran diferentes - Adora está demasiado enferma como para dejar de fantasear - ¿Qué haría Catra si estuviera aquí? Incluso antes de que Adora desertara, Catra no había mimado sus resfriados. ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Definitivamente se aprovecharía. Mataría a Adora, probablemente. Demasiado para un final feliz. El pensamiento es aleccionador, el corazón de Adora tartamudea cuando piensa en Catra, imagina cómo serían sus vidas sin esta estúpida guerra. Los labios de Catra en los suyos, sus dientes afilados contra su cuello, sosteniendo sus manos.

Adora empezó a tontear con sus compañeras de equipo cuando tenía unos quince años. Está bastante segura de que todos los cadetes que trabajaron juntos tuvieron una relación mucho mas estrecha de lo esperado. Kyle y Rogelio estaban bien pero más interesados el uno en el otro que en Adora. Ambos demasiado gentiles, y, además, Adora no se siente atraída por los chicos. Lonnie era eléctrica, su lengua suave y su tacto firme, le gustaba ser la dominante. ¿Pero Adora y Catra? Eso era una línea que Catra nunca había querido cruzar, y por mucho que Adora quisiera intentarlo, no quería presionar a su amiga. En este momento, Adora había entendido el punto de vista de Catra. Ahora, cuando le duele la cabeza y su corazón se siente vacío, se pregunta si la razón por la que Catra no quería experimentar con ella era porque no le gustaba de esa manera, o es porque Catra no quería ser un experimento.

Nunca se han besado, pero Adora solo piensa en Catra. Es una espada de doble filo. A altas horas de la noche, Adora a menudo encuentra su mano en sus pantalones, el nombre de Catra en sus labios y su cara enterrada en una almohada.

Un ruido particularmente fuerte del exterior le hace poner una mueca de dolor.

Dios, han pasado tres días. Debería estar mejorando. Lucha contra la fuente de luz y la enciende, sólo para gritar y apagarla de nuevo antes de caer al suelo. Maldición, nunca tuvo dolores de cabeza en la Zona de Terror. ¿Qué está pasando con ella? ¿Es la espada? ¿Ser She-Ra la está enfermando? Si ese es el caso, bueno, ella no sabría que hacer.

Hay un ligero golpe en su puerta, y aunque sabe que es suave, todavía retumba en su cabeza.

 **"Adelante",**  susurra.

Glimmer había prometido que su madre podría ayudar. Adora no sabe con qué, pero cuando la reina Angella la encuentra arrugada por la fuente de luz, se arrodilla ante ella.

Por un momento, Adora entra en pánico. La Reina Angella no puede verla así, como un montón de nada tirada en el suelo, demasiado débil para moverse. Dios, ¿Qué pensará?

 **"¿Adora?"** Su voz es suave y tranquilizadora, la forma en la que acaricia su cabeza es agradable y aterradora a la vez. ¿Por qué da miedo? Adora no está muy segura, pero siente que el pánico se eleva en su pecho cuando la reina la levanta y la lleva a la cama. Se congela y luego se obliga a relajarse. Es sólo la Reina Angella. Ella no es Shadow Weaver; mostrar debilidad no es una ofensa punible en Luna Brillante.

La Reina Angella está diciendo algo. ¡Es hora de concentrarse!  **"...busca a través de tus recuerdos. Tal vez haya un traumatismo craneal o algún otro problema no resuelto que cause tus migrañas, ya que no estás respondiendo a nuestros medicamentos".**

 **"Mmhmm."**  Adora está de acuerdo. ¿Ves? Todo está bien. Todo está bien. La reina va a hacer que el dolor se detenga. Se siente como si un martillo estuviera tratando de salir de su cráneo, y es lo peor. Aliviar el dolor suena bien.

La reina Angella pone sus frías manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Adora y cierra los ojos.

Adora mira las manos brillar ligeramente, y la reina jadea. Adora no está segura de por qué, pero entonces, el dolor se intensifica, siente un pinchazo en la parte delantera de su cabeza. Se intenta controlar pero el dolor es tal que arquea su espalda a punto de caerse de la cama, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar. El alivio dura sólo un momento, acto seguido toda una vida de recuerdos se estrella contra ella. Imágenes de Shadow Weaver, ¿Y qué está haciendo? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Los recuerdos son raros y confusos, se sienten tan extraños. Retrocede colocándose en una de las esquinas de la cama, mirando a la Reina Angella, con pánico en cada poro.

 **"¿Qué me hiciste?"**  Adora siente lágrimas recorrer su cara. No ha llorado así, sollozando desesperadamente, desde que era pequeña. Espera, no, sus nuevos recuerdos le dicen que eso no es verdad. Lloraba cada vez que Shadow Weaver le borraba los recuerdos... ¿Qué? ¿Me violaba? ¿Qué demonios...? Adora salta salvajemente de la cama, alejándose de la reina.

 **"Liberé algunos de los recuerdos bloqueados",**  la reina Angella comienza, pero no llega a terminar.

 **"¿Algunos? ¿Quieres decir que hay más?"**  Adora entra en pánico, con la respiración agitada y el estómago revuelto.

La reina alcanza a Adora mientras esta se desliza por la pared hasta el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.  **"Tenemos que terminar. Puede ser de gran ayuda, sólo necesito -"**

**"Por favor, vete."**

Adora sólo tiene que pedírselo una vez.

* * *

 

 **"¡Adora!"**  Glimmer y Bow se dirigen hacia ella, Glimmer se teletransporta a mitad de camino.

 **"¿Qué ha pasado?",**  pregunta ella, su voz curiosa y excitada.  **"Mi mamá no me lo dice, pero estás fuera de la cama y te ves...",**  examina a Adora por un momento. La expresión de alegría en su rostro se transforma en preocupación.

Bow finalmente se pone a la par con ellas.  **"Te ves horrible, Adora. ¿No sería mejor que estuvieras durmiendo?"**

**"Estoy bien".**

**"¿Adónde vas?"**  Bow la persigue mientras ella se aleja.

 **"Voy a matar a Shadow Weaver".**  Adora se estremece cuando comienza el dolor de cabeza.

Glimmer y Bow comparten una mirada

**"¿Por qué? Además, llegas un poco tarde. Alguien llegó a ella primero. Acabamos de recibir la noticia esta mañana, pero lleva muerta mucho tiempo".**

Adora se detiene antes de atropellar a Glimmer en el último segundo. Se tambalea ante la información; su mano aprieta la empuñadura de su espada y su visión se nubla. No son lágrimas, ella nunca llora delante de nadie, pero - bueno, solía llorar delante de Catra, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Luego, por supuesto, más recientemente sola en su habitación, se siente como si hubiera estado llorando durante años en lugar de un par de días. No dejará que nadie la vea así, no permitirá que el llanto, los gemidos y la debilidad sean su legado al mundo. Será She-Ra, no una mujer rota compuesta por los recuerdos de una infancia hecha pedazos.

 **"¿Adora?** " No hay piedad en la voz de Glimmer, no como en la de su madre, y eso lo hace más llevadero. " **Adora, ¿Estás bien?"**  Adora la oye débilmente, pero sus piernas le fallan. Está en el suelo otra vez, manchándose las rodillas de hierba.

Bow la sostiene, la consuela, y Glimmer la mira, preocupada, Adora no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir. No se opone cuando sus dos amigos la abrazan, trasmitiendo su cariño **. "Descubrí algo sobre Shadow Weaver y no quiero hablar sobre ello."**

 **"No tienes que hacerlo",**  asegura Bow. La ayudan a volver al castillo y ella se retira a su dormitorio.


	4. Capítulo 4

**"El Reino de las Nieves tiene una fuente de información que ha demostrado ser muy valiosa para la Rebelión durante el ultimo año. Con su anterior neutralidad, temo que la Princesa Frosta este en el punto de mira de la Horda, y que esta información se agote en un momento crucial".**  La reina se toma un momento para hacer una pausa y Glimmer aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar.

**"Pero mamá, quiero decir, Su Alteza, Frosta es nuestra aliada, ¡ahora! Con ella, la rebelión ha estado derrotando a la Horda, reclamando tierras. Quiero decir, ni siquiera Adora tenía la información para ayudarnos así -"**

La reina Angella se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos **. "Sí, exactamente. ¿De dónde viene esa información? Frosta no está siendo sincera con el**   **informante, así que debemos averiguarlo por otros medios".**

Adora asiente con la cabeza **. "Sí, no, eso tiene sentido. Queremos asegurarnos de que no esté siendo controlada por Hordak"**. O por Catra, piensa Adora. Catra. Adora se pregunta qué haría Catra si lo supiera. Parte de ella cree que a Catra no le importaría. La otra parte sabe que no cambiaría nada, aunque lo supiera. Hay un abismo entre ellas ahora, y tal vez siempre lo hubo. No ayuda que no haya visto a Catra en mucho tiempo, ni en el campo de batalla ni fuera de él. Probablemente esté demasiado ocupada siendo la segunda al mando para seguir luchando. Puede enviar a sus secuaces a cumplir sus órdenes. Aun así, hace que Adora se sienta sola, aún más en el último mes, ya que el peor de los dolores de cabeza se detuvo y otro dolor totalmente más aterrador se instaló en su cavidad torácica.

Desde la recuperación de la memoria, la Reina Angella ha estimulado cuidadosamente a Adora, lentamente para no abrumarla. Unos pocos recuerdos al día, para aliviar los dolores de cabeza. La reina parece no estar segura de cómo proceder, pero Adora la deja tomar las riendas. Ya está insensibilizada, en su mayor parte.

Oh. Espera, ¿cómo se las arreglará sin sus sesiones?

 **"Reina Angella"** , Adora no puede evitar no decirlo **"¿Qué hay de mis sesiones para el dolor de cabeza?".**

La reina se vuelve hacia ella **. "Estaba pensando que Glimmer y Bow pueden ir solos. No sé qué pasaría si paráramos las sesiones ahora. Tus dolores de cabeza podrían regresar".**

 **"¿Y si, no sé, terminamos las sesiones? Como, ¿esta noche? antes de que nos vayamos mañana"**  Ella sonríe con confianza, titubeando sólo un poco cuando la Reina Angella la mira fijamente.

 **"¿Cómo funciona eso?"**  Glimmer pregunta, y Bow la silencia.

**"Se levanta la sesión. Adora, ven. Camina conmigo."**

Glimmer y Bow comparten otra mirada mientras Netossa y Spinnerella se levantan y se van.

 **"¡Sí, señora!"**  Adora sigue el ejemplo rápidamente. Ella siempre se siente un poco incómoda estos días alrededor de la Reina Angella. Mas cuando los recuerdos regresaron a ella. Ahora, se siente como un cristal, en cualquier momento una pequeña brisa la hará romperse en un millón de trozos. La Reina Angella es amable y justa y nada tiene que ver con Shadow Weaver. Adora tiene que seguir recordándose eso.

La Reina la lleva a su habitación, abre la puerta y se mueve hacia adentro.

 **"¿Estás segura?"**  La Reina tiene compasión escrito en su rostro, y lastima, por supuesto.

Adora traga. No esperaba que la Reina Angella dijera que sí.  **"Quiero ser útil de nuevo. Quiero ser de ayuda."**

Quiero que dejes de mirarme como si estuviera rota, piensa ella.

La Reina Angella asiente con la cabeza.  **"Podría ser demasiado, demasiado rápido. Podrías enfermarte de nuevo. No estoy segura -"**

**"Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo."**

La mirada de la Reina Angella pasa a través de ella. Adora odia honestamente la idea de que alguien más pueda ver sus recuerdos más secretos y humillantes, pero quiere recuperarse por completo, quiere dejar todo esos sentimientos atrás.

**"Muy bien. Acuéstate en la cama".**

El estómago de Adora se retuerce, pero lo fuerza a relajarse. No va a pasar nada. Puedes defenderte si lo necesitas. Ya no es una niña pequeña. Se muerde el labio. No, la Reina Angella no es Shadow Weaver.

Adora finalmente obedece, trepa a su cama y respira con dificultad mientras la reina Angella levanta las manos para desbloquear sus recuerdos con ayuda de la magia. No hay de que preocuparse. Es otra sesión, la ultima.

Adora no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva. ¿Horas? ¿Todo el día? La Reina Angella se desliza a través de sus recuerdos como si hojeara un libro, abriendo cada página, pero sin pasar más de una fracción de segundo leyéndolo.

Un recuerdo sobresale. Adora y Catra no podían tener más de diez años. Catra estaba jugando con algunas rocas, Adora había logrado escapar de la habitación de Shadow Weaver.

 **"Estamos huyendo",**  había dicho Adora, agarrando la mano de Catra y poniéndola de pie.

Catra asintió con entusiasmo.  **"Genial. ¿Por qué?"**

Adora vaciló, y luego se encogió de hombros.  **"Te lo diré más tarde. Vamos."**

Detrás de ellas, las criaturas oscuras de Shadow Weaver las perseguían, Catra corría por todas partes y Adora luchaba por alcanzarla. Una de las criaturas agarro Adora por el cuello, y Shadow Weaver se asomó.

**"Oh, Adora. Nunca me dejarás."**

Adora gritó el nombre de Catra, lo estaba gritando en este preciso momento, la reina la libera.

 **"Adora. Adora, está bien, estás bien, estás bien".**  La voz de la Reina Angella es suave y lisa.

Adora tiene hipo y se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.  **"¿Es eso todo? ¿Es lo último que queda?"**

 **"Sí, eso fue todo. Hay recuerdos más antiguos, por supuesto, pero esos son inaccesibles ya que eras demasiado joven como para recordarlos de todas formas. Ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzarlos.."**  Ella se detiene entonces, mira a Adora temblando en su cama, apretando los puños.  **"Adora, ¿quieres que envíe a Glimmer y a Bow?"**

Siempre pregunta lo mismo. Adora sabe que la reina sólo intenta ayudarla, pero está harta de dar lástima, eso solo conseguiría preocupar mas de lo debido a Glimmer y Bow. Ella sacude su dolorida cabeza. Bueno, tal vez no sea lo más brillante que haya hecho **. "Creo que sólo necesito descansar. Estaré allí mañana por la mañana. Por favor, no dejes que se vayan sin mí".**

La Reina Angella asiente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.  **"Bebe mucha agua. Recuerda que todos estamos aquí por si necesitas algo".**

**"Gracias."**

* * *

 

Adora se siente mal consigo misma, pero después del mes que ha tenido, sólo quiere un poco de tranquilidad, un poco de alivio. Cierra la ventana para que sus gritos no sean escuchados, no necesita que nadie más sepa cuánto extraña a Catra; con la reina ya es suficiente.

Cuando se acuesta en su cama, deja que sus manos vaguen, sobre sus pechos, su cuello, su vientre. Ella renuncia a los recuerdos del pasado y en su lugar imagina un mundo donde Catra viene a verla en la noche, donde juntas derrotan a la Horda, y - ¿y qué? ¿Finge que no está rota? Adora parpadea y vuelve a enfocar su pensamientos, dejando fuera los recuerdos de Shadow Weaver, centrándose en Catra y en su traje.

Adora recuerda cuando lo encargo. No fue hace mucho tiempo, sólo unos meses antes de que Adora dejara la Horda. Bueno, ya casi han pasado dos años. Había guardado sus ahorros durante años, Adora se había burlado de ella, pero se quedó callada cuando Catra salió, con las orejas cabizbajas, con la palabra "Vergüenza" escrita en toda su cara.

**"¿Cómo se ve? No sé cómo atar este estúpido lazo".**

Se veía impresionante. Adora se ríe y se acerca a ella.

**"Así, Catra."**

Sus caras habían estado tan cerca, tan cerca que –

Su respiración se detiene cuando sus dedos chocan contra sus pezones. Desliza sus dedos sobre su piel sensible, sus manos son un contraste cálido con el aire fresco de la noche, utiliza sus recuerdos para convertirlos en una fantasía. Piensa en Catra besándola, apoyándola contra la pared, pasando sus dedos por su pelo, sus garras acariciando su cara, todo en ese sugerente traje.

" **Catra",**  se queja.

Una sombra pasa por encima suya, ella se sienta, se apresura a tapar sus pechos desnudos con las sabanas, sólo para encontrar a una Catra con los ojos muy abiertos observándola desde la ventana de su habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido que cambiar algunas cosillas, aunque la intención del autor sigue siendo la misma. En ingles se entiende lo que intenta decir pero cuando se pasa al español no queda bien, así que eso.
> 
> Pues tres capítulos, tengo hasta el 10 traducido pero sin corregir que es lo mas difícil y tedioso.
> 
> Veo que esta gustando, ha entrado mucha gente a leer el primer capítulo. Perdonadme si encontráis algun error, siempre releo la historia como 200 veces antes de publicarla pero siempre se me pasa algo, o pienso que esta bien construida la frase cuando no lo esta.
> 
> Me encontré con esta imagen por casualidad y pienso que encaja muy bien con la parte final del capítulo. Donde Adora fantasea con Catra y su uniforme.
> 
> fotos(x)subefotos(x)com(x)434fc0aa8330c875a9be8f56de41606do(x)jpg
> 
> (Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, punto, barra del 7, punto)
> 
> Si os da mucha pereza podéis ir a Wattpad y buscar la historia allí. Dejan subir imágenes así que os sera mas fácil de ver.
> 
> Pues nada, nos vemos.


	5. Capítulo 5

El primer pensamiento que cae sobre Adora mientras mira a Catra es que esa no es Catra. La información que tienen sobre la muerte de Shadow Weaver es falsa, Shadow Weaver va a intentar herirla de nuevo. Mierda. ¡Otra vez no!

Adora se apresura a ponerse algo de ropa, pero la figura de su ventana no hace ningún movimiento para abrirla más allá de lo que ya está. Sólo mira a través del cristal.

 **"Hola, Adora."**  Que Shadow Weaver haya tomado la forma de la persona que más desea Adora es mezquino.  **"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"**  Hasta tiene la misma sonrisa.

 **"No eres real. Tú no eres Catra".**  Adora puede sentir sus ojos cerrarse, incluso mientras lucha contra el sentimiento enfermizo de que Shadow Weaver la estaba viendo.

Catra parece confundida.  **"¿Quién más podría ser?"**

**"Déjame en paz, Shadow Weaver. No estoy de humor para tus juegos mentales. Sé lo que me hiciste. Se acabó".**

Una siniestra sonrisa se desliza sobre la cara de Catra, y su voz cambia, pero su apariencia sigue siendo la de su antigua amiga. La sombra de los tentáculos se elevan sobre Adora, alargándose hasta envolver su cuerpo.

**"¿Pensaste que sería tan fácil escapar de mí, Adora? Después de todo, seguramente ya sabes que tú -"**

Adora se despierta entre jadeos. Está temblando debido al frío aire de la noche, su ventana se quedó abierta de par en par. Adora se levanta para cerrarla por completo.

 **"Shadow Weaver está muerta",**  susurra, pero ni ella misma cree lo que acaba de decir.

Hace guardia el resto de la noche, sacudiéndose de vez en cuando. Cuando sale el sol, es casi un alivio. Baja a la habitación de Glimmer y llama suavemente a la puerta.

 **"¡Un momento!"**  Grita Grimmer. Adora oye voces y ruidos. Cuando por fin abre la puerta Adora puede notar que su amiga esta nerviosa, sonriente y parece avergonzada.

**"¡Hola! Uh, estaré lista pronto."**

**"¿Quién está ahí contigo?"** pregunta Adora **. "¿Alguien que conozca?"**

**"¡Qué, no! Quiero decir, no hay nadie. Sólo, uh, ya sabes. Solamente yo."**

Adora sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Esto es muy raro, pero se siente normal y agradable. Es bueno tener un poco de normalidad. Glimmer se sigue avergonzando por el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales.  **"Muy bien. No es asunto mío con quien te acuestas",** gira sobre si misma pero Glimmer la mete en su habitación.

**"No puedes decírselo a mi madre".**

Adora la mira con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos se desvíen hacia la cama. Allí ve a Bow, con una almohada rosa sobre su vientre y un rubor en las mejillas.

Adora inclina la cabeza y luego se encoge de hombros.  **"No lo habría adivinado nunca, pero oye, tú sabrás lo que haces."**

 **"¡No es así!"**  Protesta con la cabeza, pero Adora pone los ojos en blanco.

**"Como dije-"**

**"¡Somos gays!"**  Grita Bow.

Adora levanta las dos cejas.  **"Um. Yo también. Pero entonces todo esto no tiene mucho sentido."**

Bow se mueve sobre la cama, intentando agarrar sus pantalones.

 **"Queríamos intentarlo y experimentar... Quiero decir, a mi siempre me han gustado las chicas y Bow los chicos pero queríamos estar seguros."**  Dice Glimmer mientras se teletransporta para sacar a Bow de su cama.

 **"¿Cómo os fue entonces?"**  Por primera vez en un mes, Adora quiere abrazarlos, y no puede detener la risa que brota dentro de ella. Ella los ama. Ella realmente los ama.

 **"¡Oye, de qué te ríes!"**  Glimmer hace un puchero, pero luego Bow comienza a reírse también, y muy pronto, todos ellos están tirados en el suelo muertos de la risa. Adora tiene lágrimas de júbilo cayendo por su cara, y sólo se recupera cuando llaman a la puerta.

Asoma la cabeza mientras Glimmer y Bow se preparan. Un guardia le comenta que la reina Angella le gustaría hablar con ellos antes de partir al Reino de las Nieves. Le da un pedazo de papel y Adora le da las gracias.

Cierra la puerta y mira a sus amigos, sólo para empezar a reírse de nuevo.

* * *

El viaje al Reino de las Nieves es tranquilo, sin incidentes y lleno de risas. Swift Wind sigue preguntando que es lo que hace tanta gracia, pero el escuadrón de Mejores Amigos guarda silencio.

Llegar al Palacio de Frosta no es tarea fácil. Sus fuertes fortificaciones significan que la única manera de entrar por tierra es si te dejan entrar. Afortunadamente, Glimmer, Bow y Adora parecen estar en la lista de invitados.

Caminan a través de un bosque verde hacia el palacio, cuando Adora escucha una conversación. Suena como - ¿Catra y Entrapta? Pero eso no es posible. Catra sirve a la Horda y Entrapta esta muerta. Su estomago se revuelve, pero justo cuando está a punto de ir a investigar, Glimmer toma su brazo y señala un lugar totalmente despejado **. "¿Viste eso?"**

**"¿Ver qué?"**

**"Pensé... pensé que había visto el pelo de Entrapta. Pero no lo es - Bow dijo que no lo es -"**

**"La vi morir."**  La voz de Bow es tranquila.  **"No puede ser ella."**

Adora se aclara la garganta **. "Oí voces antes. Parecían Catra y Entrapta".**

Bow y Glimmer comparten una mirada de preocupación.

 **"¿Qué crees que está pasando?"**  Glimmer pregunta.

 **"¿Y si la información sobre Shadow Weaver es errónea? "¿Y si sigue viva?"**  El pensamiento la hace sentir enferma.

 **"¿Crees que está jugando con nuestras mentes?"**  Bow teorizando.

**"Quiero decir, tal vez. Anoche vi algo en mi habitación. No he dormido. Pero no sé si fue una pesadilla, o si ella estaba realmente allí. Simplemente no lo sé. ¿Qué tal si...?"**

**"De ninguna manera. Yo la mate."** Adora reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, una esbelta figura se acerca a ellos. Bow recupera rápidamente sus flechas y Glimmer se mueve a una posición de combate. Adora se queda ahí parada.

Detrás de Catra se ve a Entrapta y a una mujer con la que Adora nunca ha hablado, pero que solía admirar: Capitana de la Fuerza Scorpia. Excepto que no lleva una placa de Capitana de la Fuerza. De hecho, Catra tampoco.

No se siente como lo de anoche, pero tampoco parece real.

 **¿"Entrapta"?**  Glimmer pregunta.

Entrapta sólo frunce el ceño.  **"Me abandonasteis. Pero Catra dice que tenemos que ser amigas porque-"** Scorpia la empuja e interrumpe

 **"Porque no nos parecen bien las decisiones de la Horda por lo tanto, no queremos formar parte de ellas."**  Scorpia sonríe y se presenta.  **"¡Dios, hola Adora, he oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ti!"**

 **"¡Estás viva!"**  Bow grita sorprendido.

Los hombros de Entrapta se mueven hacia adelante. " **No gracias a vosotros. Estuve dos días en la zona del terror antes de darme cuenta de que no vendríais por mí. Así no se comportan los amigos".**

 **"Creímos que habías sido vaporizada, no.…"**  Comienza Bow, pero Adora no se traga esto.

 **"Bow, Glimmer, no son reales. ¿Recordáis cuando visitamos Mystacor? Esto es como entonces."**  Adora se enfada, pero sabe que no puede luchar contra estas sombras.  **"Esto es lo que vi anoche."**

Catra camina hacia adelante y Adora retrocede un poco.  **"Vamos Adora. Si yo fuera uno de los sirvientes de Shadow Weaver, ¿podría hacer esto?"**  Se acerca a Adora y mueve rápidamente su mano, colocándola en la mejilla de Adora, en un primer momento quiso evitar su mano pero cuando vio que no era una ilusión y que podía notar lo calidez de su mano, Adora se relajo.

Eso la convenció.  **"¿Qué haces aquí, Catra?"**  La voz de Adora tiembla. ¡No ha visto a Catra en mas de un año! ¿Cómo se las arregló para entrar en el palacio de Frosta? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Ha venido para atrapar al desertor de la Horda? Adora tiene tantas preguntas, y la expresión arrogante de Catra la está cabreando.

**"Estoy aquí para ayudar, tonta. Llevo casi un año con la rebelión. La pregunta es, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?"**

Se queda boquiabierta **. "¿Tú eres la desertora?** Adora corre hacia Catra y la empuja al suelo **. "¡Te di muchas oportunidades de unirte a la Rebelión y nunca las aprovechaste!"**

Catra ya en el suelo, mueve su pierna, haciendo caer a Adora encima suya.

 **"Tal vez no me diste la motivación correcta, princesa."**  Catra se da la vuelta para estar sobre Adora, y las manos de estas se clavan en sus costados.

 **"Oookay"**  Scorpia va hacia ellas, la quita de encima y la deja en el suelo antes de ayudar a Adora.  **"Basta ya, dejad de pelear. Frosta nos está esperando, es hora de dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado, e intentar llevarnos bien".**


	6. Capítulo 6

Scorpia tiene razón, Catra se da cuenta de ello. Necesita hablar con Adora. Pero es tan difícil, debería calmarse primero. Catra siempre ha sido la segunda mejor después de Adora, incluso en esta estúpida rebelión. Ella puede dar información, pero sólo porque Entrapta se metió básicamente en el sistema electrónico de la Zona del Miedo y puede hackearlo todo remotamente. Incluso se las arregló para hackear los Imp, lo que fue toda una hazaña. Lo consiguió hackeando un robot y propagándolo como un virus, o algo así. Catra no tiene talento para la electrónica. Entrapta le ha prometido que Hordak no va ha darse cuenta. Ella realmente espera que tenga razón.

Aun así, hay algo más importante con lo que lidiar, y es que Adora está aquí, como un error en el sistema. Mierda, Catra ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Entrapta.

Se mueve con impaciencia mientras Adora y sus amigos saludan a Frosta.

Frosta, es una niña interesante, aunque Catra valora demasiado su vida como para decir la parte de "niña" en voz alta. Es una princesa sorprendentemente buena para tener casi catorce años. También tiene talento para el ajedrez. Catra sólo le ha ganado una vez, en la primera partida que echaron cuando Frosta estaba aprendiendo las reglas, desde entonces no ha vuelto a ganar. Sin embargo, Frosta a pesar de su personalidad es bastante agradable, pero no es muy difícil darse cuenta de que no es una gran fan de Adora.

**"Hola, ¿Su Majestad?"**

**"¿Sí, Catra?"**

**"¿Te importa si me llevo a Adora un momento? Realmente necesitamos ponernos al día".**

Catra da su sonrisa más encantadora, y Frosta sonríe por primera vez desde que Adora y compañía llegaron al reino de las nieves.

 **"Muy bien. Pero tráela de vuelta cuando termines. Necesitamos discutir la estrategia ahora que los líderes de la Rebelión saben de ti".**  Se vuelve hacia Adora, su sonrisa se desvanece, pero su expresión es menos severa. " **Puedes irte. Continuaré con Glimmer y Bow."**

 **"Pero Su Majestad -** " Comienza Adora.

El movimiento ascendente de la boca de Frosta se invierte rápidamente y Adora se da cuenta.  **"Creo que voy a seguir a Catra".**

A punto de irse, Frosta le dice:  **"Por favor, recuerda que todos nuestros logros se deben a la nueva lealtad de Catra a la Rebelión. No hagas nada que ponga en peligro esto, She-Ra."**

Adora asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Catra.

* * *

Ella sonríe ante la reacción de Adora. Sus ojos son prácticamente brillantes, su sorpresa es hilarante y adorable. Catra se congela, pero se permite divagar un segundo:  **Adora siempre ha sido linda.**

 **"¿Desde cuando hay una sala de entrenamiento tan grande?"**  Ella balancea su pierna, dando rápidas patadas, encorvando sus hombros a medida que se adentra en la clásica postura de boxeo y comienza a golpear el saco. jab, cross, hook, jab, jab, jab, cross, jab, hook, hook.

**"Frosta lo hizo construir para mí y Scorpia. Es bastante grande e intentamos mantenerlo limpio. Al final, somos las únicas que lo utilizamos"**

Adora deja que sus hombros se relajen. Su mirada sobre Catra se siente como un rayo láser, caliente y enfocada. Catra también la mira, parece cuestionable y vulnerable, Catra piensa que Adora va a llorar en cualquier momento.

 **"¿Esto es un sueño?"**  Su voz suena triste. No hay problema. Catra puede trabajar con eso **.**

 **"No** ", se burla. Se inclina hacia adelante y le da una palmadita en la frente.

**"¡Ay!"**

**"¿Ves? No es un sueño."**

Oh. Oh, no.

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Adora, como una especie de cañería rota.

**"Te he echado tanto de menos"**

**"Um. ¿Adora?"**

**"Tengo que decirte algo",** dice Adora, con la voz baja y ahogada.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Yo... Shadow Weaver siempre se metía contigo y yo nunca hice lo suficiente como para detenerla. Siento mucho no haberte protegido. Debería haberlo hecho. Traté de irme contigo, lo juro, tratamos de escapar como una docena de veces, pero Shadow Weaver nos quitó los recuerdos, lamento no haberlo intentado más".**

El corazón de Catra se contrae. Es todo lo que ella ha querido oír por años, pero hay información nueva.  **"Espera, ¿Intentamos escapar? ¿Cómo sabes que nos quitó los recuerdos?"**

Adora se seca las lágrimas con su camiseta.  **"Tenía dolores de cabeza. Shadow Weaver se llevó un montón de mis recuerdos cuando aún estaba en la Zona del Miedo, y los desbloqueamos. La Reina Angella y yo."**

Catra la mira fijamente, y de repente, se siente nerviosa **. "¿Cuando fue eso Adora?."**

**"Hace como un mes. Confía en mí, ha sido difícil."**

Catra se muerde el labio. Vale, no lo sabía antes. Espera, ¿lo sabe ahora?

 **"Adora, descubrí algo..."**  Traga con dificultad debido al nudo en su garganta.  **"Descubrí algo sobre Shadow Weaver. Por eso la maté."**

 **"¿Qué?"**  Hay ojeras debajo de los ojos de Adora, parece tan cansada. Catra no está muy segura de continuar, pero una vez que ha comenzado, se da cuenta de que no puede parar.  **"Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo sabido porque siempre oliste como ella. Quiero decir, a veces olías como ella, como si no fueras tú, debería haberme dado cuenta,lo siento Adora. Lo siento mucho. Yo también debí haberte protegido".**

La voz de Adora se eleva como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico.  **"¿De qué estás hablando, Catra?"**

**"Hace un año, cuando la maté. La razón fue... Encontré unos archivos de vídeo. Estabas tú, en la habitación de Shadow Weaver. Había cientos de horas de vídeo, Adora. Cientos."**

**"¿Lo grabo?"**  Adora suena perdida. Suena como si ya no estuviera escuchando, pero Catra sigue.

**"Era tan retorcido. Fue asqueroso lo que te hizo. Puede que no te haya golpeado, pero... te violó. ¡Debería haberlo notado! Tal vez no cuando éramos niñas, pero si cuando crecíamos. Supongo que... No lo sé. Supongo que pensé que te estaba entrenando. Pero tal vez no lo pensé mucho. Tal vez no lo pensé porque no quería creer que lo que te hacia era muchísimo peor que las palizas que recibía. Creo que incluso estaba celosa, lo que está muy mal porque pensé que ella te amaba, pensé que te quería como a una hija, tal vez lo hizo, pero -"**

**"Catra. Cállate. ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!"**

Catra obedece. Ya no sabe qué hacer consigo misma. Adora está sentada en un escalón, con las manos en el pelo, respirando constantemente como si tratara de calmarse...

 **"Te quiero."**  Dice Catra. No es por tratar de ser reconfortante, no lo dice para que Adora no la odie, sino porque es verdad.

Lo dice de nuevo, siente las palabras en su boca **.** " **Te quiero Adora, siento haber estado tan ciega, siento no haberte apoyado antes pero todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti."**

Tal vez no sea el mejor momento.

" **Cállate. ¿Realmente te importo? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"** Una risita histérica se le escapa a Adora. **"No, lo sabes desde hace mucho. Por eso dejaste la Horda, ¿No?"**

No es una pregunta, no realmente, pero Catra responde de todos modos.  **"Sí."**

**"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"**

**"¡Porque no eres una víctima! Porque eres fuerte y no quería verte así".**  Catra lo admite.

 **"¡Se me permite ser así!"**  Adora explota.

**"Lo sé. Lo siento - "**

**"Se me permite ser una víctima. Créeme, odio sentirme así, pero no puedes decidir por mi."**

Catra asiente con la cabeza. Ella lo sabe.  **"¿Quieres que les diga a los demás que vas a tardar un rato?"**

**"Buena idea. Necesito estar sola."**

**"De acuerdo".**  Catra se detiene ante la puerta y deja que su mano descanse sobre el hombro de Adora. " **Si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí. Yo te protegeré, y tú me protegerás a mí, pero de verdad esta vez".**

Catra se va, pero consigue escuchar como el corazón de Adora se parte en dos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada.


	7. Capítulo 7

Idiota. Probablemente están haciendo planes sin ella, porque decidió tener una crisis en este preciso momento. Dios, es una tonta. Tan predecible. ¡Ni siquiera quiere ser una víctima! ¿Por qué le gritó así a Catra? ¿Y cuándo maduró tanto Catra? Dioses, todo esto es un desastre; se supone que ella es la que se pone muy orgullosa y altanera.

 **"Adora".**  Un escalofrío recorre su sangre. ¿Está soñando otra vez? Se pellizca sólo para estar segura, y ay, no; está despierta. El terror crece de nuevo a medida que las luces se desvanecen de la habitación y una figura emerge del aire.

**"Adora, ¿dónde estás? Ven aquí, Adora. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."**

Adora no sabe si está reviviendo un recuerdo o si esto es realmente Shadow Weaver, viva y en buen estado.

 **"Vete. ¿No has hecho suficiente?"**  El temblor de su voz no es propio de ella, pero oye, ahí está. No puede evitar el miedo que le roe el pecho, la voz se cierne sobre ella. Está en su cabeza, ¿verdad? Dios, por favor, que esto esté en mi cabeza.

**"Ella no te ama, Adora. No como yo te quiero a ti. Debes saber eso."**

Las sombras de la habitación producen sombras más oscuras, Adora se congela del pánico. Busca su espada, pero la dejó en el salón del trono, bajo el cuidado de Glimmer. Una sombra envuelve su mano, dura, exigente y aterradora, más fuerte de lo que cualquier sombra tiene derecho a ser. Adora opone resistencia.

 **"Me gustó bastante lo que estabas haciendo anoche. Ahora di mi nombre"**. El zarcillo de la oscuridad tira de su mano hacia su pecho y Adora no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo defenderse, así que grita, y de repente, la oscuridad se desvanece.

Se desploma contra la pared, se recompone sólo por un momento antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

La comida es deliciosa, pero Adora siente que va ha vomitar en cualquier momento. La cena es incomoda, entre la discusión con Catra, la aparición en la sala de entrenamiento y la forma en que Frosta la ignora, Adora no es capaz tranquilizarse. Al menos ha mejorado en no devorar todo lo que tiene a la vista, pero se da cuenta de que Catra y Scorpia no tienen esos reparos. Se comen todo lo que esta a su alcance, y en lugar de molestarse, Frosta parece encontrarlo encantador. ¿Qué han hecho esas dos en Etheria para conquistar a Frosta después de casi destruir su castillo?

Una vez ha terminado, se le muestra una habitación, toda cubierta de azul y llena de pieles. Luna Brillante tiene menos sombras. Está sola en su habitación sólo unos cinco minutos antes de salir al pasillo, encuentra al guardia más cercano y le pide que la lleve a la habitación de Catra. El guardia duda por un segundo, pero finalmente acepta la petición de Adora.

La lleva a una habitación con una puerta más pequeña que la suya, el guardia se va y Adora llama con decisión.

Catra abre la puerta **. "Sí... hola, Adora."**  Su expresión alegre se funde rápidamente, algo que Adora no puede notar. Solía ser capaz de leer a Catra como un libro. Ahora, son prácticamente extrañas **. "¿Vienes a gritarme un poco más?"**

Adora mueve la cabeza.  **"¿Puedo entrar?"**

 **"Uh, claro."**  Adora entra y ve una habitación perfectamente limpia, más pequeña que la suya, pero generosamente amueblada. Catra tampoco puede olvidarse de su pasado militar. La habitación parece la de un soldado, pero con más carácter. Hay algunos esquemas y planos de edificios de la zona del miedo que Adora puede reconocer, también algunos hermosos dibujos. Sobre todo, de Scorpia y Entrapta, incluso algunos de Frosta y un par de guardias, pero el dibujo mas notable es uno de ella misma. Está sonriendo, pero aún parece triste.

" **Son hermosos",**  dice Adora.  **"No sabía que supieras dibujar."**

**"Sí, bueno. Yo tampoco lo sabía. Frosta me está enseñando."**

**"¿Por qué me veo tan triste en esta?"**  Adora se acerca, pero se abstiene en el último momento.

Catra se encoge de hombros, pero está dispuesta a dar una respuesta.  **"Te ves así muchas veces, pones esa expresión cuando piensas que nadie te mira."**

Adora traga alrededor del repentino bulto en su garganta. Por supuesto, Catra se dio cuenta de esas sutilezas.

 **"Quería disculparme."**  Las palabras le costaron a Adora más de lo que pensaba. No quiere disculparse, pero quiere mejorar las cosas.

**"Buff".**

Adora se resiste a poner los ojos en blanco y en su lugar dice:  **"Siento haberte gritado".**

Catra se encoge de hombros, se apoya contra la pared y mira a Adora como si estuviera esperando más. Adora no sabe qué más decir, así que se sienta en uno de los taburetes y deja que sus manos aprieten sus rodillas. Esto es demasiado para ella. Adora se recuerda a sí misma de respirar.

**"Entonces, ¿eso es todo? Se está haciendo tarde".**

**"¿Estás segura de que Shadow Weaver está muerta?"**  Dice Adora en un suspiro.

Catra se apoya sobre la pared, con la cola enroscada.  **"Sí. Sí, la maté, esta muerta. Promesa."**

**"Es sólo que... sigo teniendo estas visiones."**

**"¿Solo visiones? ¿Tienen algo especial?"**  pregunta Catra.

 **"No son visiones místicas. Se asemejan mucho a cuando Glimmer, Bow y yo fuimos a Mystacor. Se sienten tan reales, y ella intenta-"**  Adora se traba  **"intenta hacerme daño nuevo."**

Algo en la expresión de Catra se derrite y se arrodilla ante Adora **. "Está muerta. Tiré un explosivo en su celda y cerré el campo de fuerza. Fue concentrado y brutal, no hay forma de que haya sobrevivido a eso".**

Adora se siente una niña de nuevo, como si estuviera buscando la seguridad en Catra. Eso solía importarle mucho.

 **"¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?"**  La forma en que los ojos de Catra se abren de par en par asustan a Adora. " **Quiero decir, sólo porque las visiones sólo llegan cuando estoy sola**."

 **"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Glitter y a cómo se llame?"**  La petulancia de Catra es entrañable. Está molesta, y por una vez, no se siente como un obstáculo entre ellas.

 **"Glimmer y Bow"** , Adora corrige automáticamente. Catra se mofa y se pone de pie, con un brazo en la cadera y una mirada puntiaguda hacia Adora.  **"Extraño dormir contigo"** , admite.

Catra lo considera por un momento. Luego:  **"Está bien. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos, de todos modos".**

Adora duda.  **"No tengo que dormir en la cama. El suelo está bien."**

 **"No seas estúpida. A menos que - "**  Catra parece insegura.  **"No quiero incomodarte."**

Adora saca las manos **. "¡No, no es eso! Soy yo la que no quiere que te sientas incómoda".**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco, no quiere seguir con esta tontería **. "Vamos, tonta. Dejarlo ya, yo también extraño dormir contigo"**

Adora se quita la chaqueta y agarra la mano de Catra. Tardan unos minutos en acomodarse en la cama. Es suave, pero no tan suaves como su cama en Luna Brillante pero tiene algo indescriptible, y por primera vez en un mes, las pesadillas no la molestan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues tres capítulos más, ya vamos por la mitad de la historia. Si es posible el viernes subiré otros 3 y el domingo los últimos (No prometo nada xD). Espero que os este gustando tanto la historia como a mi.


	8. Capítulo 8

Catra se despierta con una fragancia desconocida y familiar; debajo del perfume y el jabón con esencias, huele a Adora, respira profundamente. Nunca pensó que volvería a despertar con ese olor. Adora huele a hogar, pero no en el sentido de humo acre, metal y la Zona de Terror. Huele como a ella misma, es lo más reconfortante que Catra ha conocido desde hace bastante tiempo.

Además, Catra sonríe, Adora está teniendo uno de esos sueños. Ella puede asegurarlo. El olor no debería ser embriagador, pero lo es. En un esfuerzo por respetar a su amiga, Catra se va hacia un extremo de la cama, pero Adora dice su nombre. Catra se congela. El sonido va directo a su corazón.

¿Qué?

 **"Hey, Adora",**  susurra Catra.  **"Adora, despierta."**

Adora no se despierta. En cambio, se acurruca más cerca de Catra.  **"Por favor, Catra. Por favor, no te detengas",** murmura.

La mente de Catra retumba como uno de los robots de Entrapta. Patea a Adora, no puede evitar notar la forma en que los labios de Adora brillan cuando sus ojos se abren.

**"¡Ay! ¿A que se debe la patada?"**

Catra miente.  **"Estabas clavando tu brazo en mi estómago."**

Adora se sienta y se acerca la pierna para masajearla.  **"Pero tampoco hacia falta hacer eso."**

 **"Sí, bueno."**  Y luego, como Catra no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada **, "¿Hablas en sueños? Eso es nuevo."**

Adora se ruboriza desde sus raíces rubias hasta donde su camiseta se une con su cuello.  **"No lo hago. ¿Qué he dicho?"**

 **"¡Por favor, por favor, no pares!"**  Catra se burla imitando su voz, Adora toma una de las almohadas para tirársela a Catra.  **"¿Soñando con Lonnie?"**  Catra sabe que no lo era, pero le permite a Adora mantener los fragmentos de su dignidad intactos.

Adora inclina la cabeza **. "¿Lonnie? ¿Por qué Lonnie?"**

Catra se encoge de hombros.  **"Porque disfrutaste de su compañía más que la de nadie."**  Adora parece que está a punto de protestar, así que Catra la detiene **. "Quiero decir sexualmente, tonta."**

No es posible, pero el color de Adora se hace más profundo **. "Sí, bueno. Era buena en lo que hacía. Además, la persona que realmente quería no me hacía mucho caso"**. Vaya, ella intentado mantener su dignidad y todo eso. Pero resulta que a Adora le importa una mierda mantenerla intacta. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Aun así, Catra no puede evitar admirar su bravuconería, incluso mientras balbucea:  **"No sé de qué estás hablando".**

Adora toma la mano de Catra, y cuando habla, su voz tiembla con algo que Catra no quiere entender. Está bien, porque Adora lo deja claro.  **"Siempre te quise, Catra. Pero está bien, no te voy a forzar a amarme"**

Catra aparta la mano y mira las sábanas. Es un territorio peligroso. Descubrir lo que sienten la una por el otra en una habitación aislada con una luz pálida de invierno, una cama suave - es tan diferente de un cuartel lleno de niños que roncan. En realidad, están solas. Pero oye, Adora empezó esto. Catra lo quiere terminar.

 **"No es que no te quisiera."**  Eso es lo peor de todo. " **No quería compartirte. Todavía no lo hago."**  Bueno, tal vez no. Catra insiste:  **"Y no me digas que me estoy inventando cosas. Sé cómo te miran esas princesas cuando eres She-Ra. La única que no babea por tu atención es Frosta, y eso es porque aún es una niña"**. Catra ríe **. "Y también porque no te soporta."**  Siente como Adora la mira **"No me digas que no te has acostado con ninguna princesas. Te conozco"**

 **"Eso no es justo",**  dice Adora.  **"¡No te pongas así cuando fuiste tú quien me rechazó primero! Además",**  la voz de Adora se vuelve contemplativa **. "Fue sólo con Perfuma y Mermista." Y lo de Frosta... crees que no he notado como te mira y te idolatra. Dale un par de años mas y no te querrá soltar.** Catra levanta bruscamente la cabeza y Adora frunce el ceño.  **"No me mires así. Seguro que has encontrado consuelo en otras personas. Has tenido más compañeras que yo. No es algo malo, pero no me puedes juzgar. Estaba sola y ellas estaban ahí. Pero realmente no fueron un apoyo. No creo que a Perfuma le importara cómo me sentía, pero herí los sentimientos de Mermista. Es una lástima. Es una chica maja, pero no eras tú. Y tienes razón, yo no significo nada para ella, solo les importa She-ra"**

 **"Esto es lo que trataba de decir"** , dice Catra, con las orejas levantadas.  **"No puedo compartirte."**

**"Si hubiéramos hablado antes, las cosas serian diferentes. Si hubiera sabido que tú también me querías..."**

La confesión se hace latente, un bonito momento. Catra piensa con cuidado. Ella no quiere decir nada que se pueda malinterpretar. Siempre ha sido de las que meten la pata con lo que dice. Adora es sociable; Catra es sólo una naufraga esperando a caerle bien a la gente.

Adora toma la delantera. Pone su mano sobre la mandíbula de Catra, haciendo girar su cabeza.

**"¿Puedo besarte?**

Catra asiente, pero le sorprende su ímpetu. Se inclina demasiado rápido y chocan.

Adora se ríe.  **"Ow-mmmph",**  su protesta se detiene cuando Catra aprovecha la oportunidad que se le presenta, inclinándose sobre sus labios.

Su pecho parece que va a reventar. Ella ha querido besar a Adora desde que eran una adolescentes, desde que supo lo que era besar, pero esto lo supera todo.

Adora se aleja, riendo.  **"Tus garras se clavan en mi pierna."**

 **"¿Y qué?"**  dice Catra, inclinándose para otro beso, pero envainando sus garras esta vez. Está borracha por los besos de Adora, le encantan los sonido que hace Adora cuando sus dientes raspan el labio. Ella agarra las muñecas de Adora con sus manos, pero Adora se queja, así que Catra la suelta. No puede decir si es un sonido bueno o malo.

 **"¿Demasiado?"**  Ella pregunta, preocupada, pero Adora sacude la cabeza, con los ojos vidriosos.

 **"No, fue... fue agradable. Me gusta - "**  Tartamudea Adora  **\- "Siempre me ha gustado que la chica con la que estoy sea la que me guié, lo que a luz de los acontecimientos recientes es probablemente, definitivamente, bastante malo, y -"**

Catra la besa. No quiere que Shadow Weaver arruine esto también **. "Haremos lo que quieras, y si quieres parar, pararemos".**

Adora vacila, está a punto de decir algo cuando Catra levanta un dedo contra su propia boca. Adora parece entender el mensaje porque no continúa. El oído derecho de Catra se mueve hacia adelante, tratando de discernir quién está fuera del dormitorio. Es sólo Scorpia, cree ella. Huele como ella. Un trozo de papel se desliza por debajo de la puerta y sus pasos se alejan. Sólo cuando Catra está convencida de que Scorpia se ha ido, vuelve a bajar su dedo.

Adora la mira fijamente, el deseo es claro, sus pupilas se han expandido, su aliento es agitado, y su aroma se ha intensificado.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Creo que me gustó que me callaras."**

**"¿De verdad?"**  Catra sonríe.  **"Ni siquiera te he tocado."**

**"Sí. Puedes taparme la boca la próxima vez que quieras que me calle".**

Catra ronronea y ronronea, sigue adelante para volver a encontrarse con la boca de Adora. Es suave, flexible y de muy fácil acceso.

 **"Creo que besarte en silencio es mejor. Acuéstate",**  sugiere Catra.

Adora obedece, sin dudarlo.  **"Sí, señora",**  Catra no lo hizo a propósito pero parece que a Adora le gusta este tipo de juegos.

Catra levanta una ceja.  **"Te gusta renunciar al control, ¿eh, Adora?"**

Adora asiente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio de una manera vulnerable. Catra quiere devorarla. Ella sonríe. Tal vez lo haga.

Lentamente guía las manos de Adora sobre su cabeza y las sostiene allí con su mano izquierda, calibrando su reacción.

**"¿Esto está bien?"**

**"Sí",**  Adora se retuerce un poco.

Con la otra mano, sube un poco la camisa de Adora.

 **"Catra",**  susurra Adora. Catra duda. No sabe si esto es demasiado o no. Adora la mira, con los ojos cerrados.

 **"Si algo no va bien, avísame"**  Catra puede jugar, lo ha hecho varias veces, pero tiene que ser algo que ambas quieran.

Adora gimotea.  **"Vale."**

 **"Buena chica".**  A Adora le gusta eso, sus caderas chocando contra la cama. Catra sonríe.

 **"Por favor",**  suplica Adora.

 **"¿Por favor qué, princesa?"**  Vale, tal vez Catra disfruta más del juego de poder de lo que dice. Sólo quiere hacer feliz a Adora. Ella sólo quiere eso.

 **"Por favor. Más, necesito más",**  jadea Adora, moviendo las caderas de nuevo.

**"Vaya, te excitas fácilmente."**

**"No te burles de mi."**  Adora libera una bocanada de aire. Casi suena a una risa.

 **"¡Como quieras!"**  Catra se inclina para morder el labio de Adora mientras desliza su rodilla entre sus piernas.

 **"¡Me gusta eso!"**  Adora gime.  **"Oh, me gusta mucho."**

Acomodándose en la cama, Catra levanta por completo la camiseta de Adora con la ayuda de sus dientes. Fiel a ella misma, Adora nunca usa sostén para dormir. Facilita el acceso.

La cabeza de Adora cae de nuevo sobre la almohada, y Catra mueve su lengua contra el pezón de Adora. Adora sigue en el juego, sus entrepierna se rozan contra la pierna de Catra. Dios, Catra puede sentir su calor.

**"Oh, sí. Sí, por favor. Catra, por favor."**

**"Sigue así cariño,"**  Catra habla alrededor del pezón de Adora **, "Pero no pides lo suficiente."**

**"¡Por favor!"**

Catra ignora la petición de Adora **. "Aún no, cariño. Tenemos que calentarte primero".**

Con la ayuda de una mano, Catra intenta desabotonar el pantalón de Adora. Su ropa interior esta empapada por completo, a Catra le encanta el aroma de Adora, es mas que suficiente para calentarse a si misma.

Catra se ve capaz con una sola mano.

**"Levanta"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Tu trasero. Levántalo".**

Adora ríe, pero obedece, riéndose mientras Catra lentamente, agonizando -espera- le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo movimiento. El olor es embriagador.

 **"Uf",**  respira Catra.

Catra se ríe de eso. Es lindo cuánto Adora se comporta así. Tan sexy. Sí, definitivamente sexy. Catra tira la ropa al suelo: Adora medio vestida y desesperada, con las piernas abiertas frenéticamente, sujeta por sus mano. La ama, pero no es el momento adecuado para decirlo, no de esta manera. Más tarde.

Se inclina hacia adelante, donde los muslos de Adora brillan.

**"Por favor. Catra, por favor, necesito más."**

Catra desciende sobre Adora, pero no donde Adora quiere. Le lame y pellizca el cuello, Hace mas fricción con su rodilla, mueve la boca hacia abajo, hacia los pezones. El sudor de Adora es salado y su piel dulce y sus gemidos embriagadores. Dioses, ¿dónde ha estado esto toda su vida? Ella encuentra el punto de pulso de Adora, el olor a sangre llama a Catra, esta muerde un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero a Adora le gusta, mientras tanto sigue rozando su entrepierna con la rodilla de Catra.

 **"Me estás volviendo loca." D** ice Adora a su oído.

 **"Yo ya estoy loca por ti** ", admite Catra.

Deja de sujetar las mano de Adora, esta ya las echa en falta, hace un sonido aún más agradable cuando Catra pasa sus dedos a través de sus bonitos pliegues.

Sus manos fuertes encuentran un lugar en el cabello de Catra.

 **"¿Qué quieres, Adora?"**  Dice a duras penas Catra, le falta el aire.

**"Quiero tus dedos dentro de mí. Por favor. Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea, Catra".**

**"¿Lo que sea?"** Ella rodea el punto en cuestión con su dedo antes de llevarlo a la entrada de Adora.

 **"Sí, por favor",**  suplica Adora. Bueno, Catra no es de las que niegan el placer a sus parejas. No por mucho tiempo.

Introduce su dedo índice dentro de Adora, la forma en que las paredes de Adora se aprietan alrededor de su dedo es indescriptible.  **"Eres tan sexy, sabes."**  Adora mueve sus manos por el cabello de Catra mientras dice esto, sus caderas se mueven frenéticamente contra los dedos de Catra. Catra añade su dedo corazón y Adora empieza a mover la cabeza.

 **"¿No?"**  pregunta Catra.

 **"¡No, sí! Es sólo que... se siente tan bien. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido desde hace tanto tiempo y -"** Se calla cuando Catra usa su pulgar para tocar la parte mas sensible **. "Catra, Catra, yo - yo - yo -"**

Los ojos de Adora se ponen en blanco y sus caderas se congelan. Está aguantando la respiración, Catra se da cuenta, puede sentir una humedad goteando por su mano, su interior es tan cálido... Adora guarda silencio, no quiere llamar la atención.

Catra la sostiene, besando su piel ruborizada y calmando su frente arrugada. Adora intenta corresponderla pero esta se aleja.  **"La próxima vez. Tenemos que levantarnos ya, cariño."**

Adora se queda quieta y no insiste. Entonces, tímidamente,  **"Me gusta cuando me llamas de esa forma cariñosa. Es dulce... y no lo sé. Me gusta."**

 **"¿Enserio?."**  Catra piensa. Sus garras están de vuelta, las desliza hasta las cicatrices deportivas que Adora tiene en su espalda.  **"Yo hice esto".**

Adora se tensa, pero le permite a Catra continuar con su recorrido.

**"Se han curado bien."**

Adora se encoge de hombros.  **"Nunca me detengo a verlas."**

Catra chasquea la lengua antes de acercarse para besar una de las cicatrices más profundas.

 **"Adora",**  dice ella **. "Mírame"**

Adora se gira y Catra la ve brillar. No como She-Ra, sino como ella misma.

Catra toma aire. Ser cariñosa nunca fue su fuerte. " **No estaba bromeando, ya sabes, cuando estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento cuando dije que yo..."**

De repente, un insistente golpeteo en la puerta distrae a Adora, la cual se reincorpora. Catra se desploma sobre la cama **. "Ugh."**

¿Por qué nos tienen que molestar ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este capítulo he cambiado algunas cosillas. Siento que asi se asemejan mejor a la personalidad de las protagonistas pero os invito a leeros el capitulo original.


	9. Capítulo 9

**"¡Estás radiante!"**  Glimmer sonríe.  **"No parecías tan feliz desde antes de que los dolores de cabeza empeoraran."**

Adora entrecierra los ojos debido al soleado día.  **"Sí, bueno. Tuve un buen despertar."**  Sonríe distraídamente, cayendo un poco de nieve sobre el abrigo que Glimmer le había dado. Lleva todo el día con una cálida sensación de esperanza en su corazón y lo más importante, no ha estado sola. Sus visiones no han tenido tiempo de venir y perseguirla.

No se fija en Bow hasta que habla. " **Uh, ¿Adora? ¿Es eso...? ¿Un chupetón?"**

Adora se ajusta el abrigo para cubrir el cuello mientras se ruboriza.

**"¡No!"**

Bow se cruza de brazos, una sonrisa se hace visible en su rostro.  **"¡Tienes novia! ¿Novio?"**

 **"A ella le gustan las chicas Bow."** Aclara Glimmer

 **"Novia".**  Bow afirma.

 **"No. Quiero decir. No lo sé."**  Adora se niega a hablar, pero termina confesando **. "Es Catra."**

Glimmer mueve la nariz y Bow le da un ligero golpe en el hombro **. "¡Lo sabía!"**

Adora entrecierra los ojos **. "¿Lo hicisteis?"**

 **"¡No lo hizo!"**  Aclara Glimmer, colocando una cara graciosa  **"¿En serio? ¿Con Catra? Ella es como, literalmente malvada. Y también, una gata. ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Es su lengua áspera? quiero decir, suena como doloroso."**

 **"Eso no es asunto nuestro, Glimmer",**  interviene Bow. Parece un poco avergonzado. Le está bien empleado; no debería haber sacado el tema.  **"Además, ahora está de nuestro lado".**

Adora se ríe a carcajadas.  **"Sí, no creo que vuelva a la Horda pronto, y su lengua es como la mía, quiero decir..."**

 **"Vale, esto ya es demasiada información'. No quiero oírlo".** Dice Bow, presionando sus manos contra sus oídos **. "La la la la la la."**

Adora sonríe. Está feliz de estar fuera, rodeada de sus amigos, enamorada. Espera. ¿Enamorada? Ella ama a Catra, claro, siempre lo ha hecho, pero ¿Catra lo esta por ella? ¿Se le permite estar enamorada, ser feliz? La duda llena sus pensamientos, pero Adora sacude la cabeza. Definitivamente se le permite ser feliz.

Un pensamiento sale a relucir. A ella se le permite ser feliz, pero debe contarle su dolor a sus amigos. Necesitan saberlo.

 **"Um, ¿Glimmer, Bow?"**  Le cuesta hablar.  **"Me violaron".** ¿Por qué ahora y no en otro momento?. Tal vez esta lo suficientemente feliz como para hablar de algo tan duro, o tal vez es porque se siente segura.

Sólo hay un momento de calma, Adora puede sentir la preocupación de sus amigos. Ella respira. Es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta, no se siente incomoda, pero tampoco es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Es como... es como abrir los ojos debajo del agua. Todo es borroso y solitario.

 **"Catra".**  La voz de Glimmer es veneno mientras rompe el incómodo silencio  **"De esta no se libra.."**

 **"No fue Catra",**  aclara Adora, el que haya pensado así de Catra la molesta. La ira de Glimmer no se disipa, pero Adora puede darse cuenta de que está incómoda, como si quisiera preguntar, pero no quiere presionar.

**"Fue Shadow Weaver. Empezó cuando era un niña".**

Bow se sienta a su lado. " **Me alegro de que te sintieras lo suficientemente seguro como para decírnoslo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"**

Adora duda.  **"Nada. No hay nada que hacer. Está muerta, me estoy volviendo loca viendo cosas que no son reales y no hay nada que pueda hacer".**

Reprime las ganas de llorar, tiene éxito, pero a duras penas. Respira con dificultad, intentado no pensar en Shadow Weaver. Siente como las sombras la acechan. Glimmer la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Adora acepta la oferta. No necesita ayuda, pero es reconfortante de todos modos.

 **"No quiero hablar más de ello",**  declara Adora, desempolvando su trasero mientras Bow se pone de pie.

 **"Bien"**   **"¿Una carrera?"**

**"No me ganaras".**

**"Eso ya lo veremos",**  dice Bow empezando a correr.

* * *

Cuando se encuentra con Catra en el pasillo, su corazón se acelera. Esta mañana fue wow. Adora ni siquiera tiene palabras para ello; nunca había disfrutado tanto. Es como si nunca se hubieran separado, pero Adora lo sabe, hace un año Catra no habría sido tan dulce y cariñosa.

La forma en que Catra la miraba en aquel entonces era decididamente menos dulce, Adora tropieza con un mueble tirando un jarrón azul con adornos en blancos.

Catra la atrapa. Adora mira hacia un lado y descubre que Catra ha estrechado su mano alrededor del cuello del florero. Sostiene a Adora así por un segundo. Siente su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

 **"Ten mas cuidado",**  sonríe Catra, su boca tentadoramente cerca de la de Adora. Su aliento hace cosquillas sobre su piel.

Entonces, Catra la libera con cuidado  **"A Frosta le gustan mucho estos jarrones. Han estado en su familia por generaciones, o algo así. Si lo llegaras a romper perderías muchos puntos con ella, y no tienes muchos que digamos".**  Coloca el jarrón con cuidado sobre el soporte.

Adora no sabe lo que le pasa. Nunca fue del tipo de persona que quiere mimitos a todas horas. Aun así, hace unas horas rogaba por besos y por los dedos de Catra.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"**  Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

Adora pone sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Catra y se inclina ligeramente para besarla. Catra corresponde el beso; le encanta la forma en que los dientes de Catra se enganchan en su piel. Cuando Catra se aleja, no sabe lo que decir.

**"Le prometí a Scorpia que entrenaría con ella esta tarde. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"**

Adora no quiere compartir a Catra, con Scorpia, ni con Entrapta, ni siquiera con sus propios amigos. Quiere vivir en un mundo aislado donde sólo están ella y Catra, al menos por un tiempo. Atrapa un mechón de pelo de Catra entre su dedos y lo hace girar. Es tan agradable estar en buenos términos con tu mejor amiga, no quiere ser demasiado pegajosa.

**"Claro".**

Bajan al sótano, donde hace un poco más de calor, Catra le da conversación e intenta hacerla reír, todo esto le trae recuerdos.

El entrenamiento también se siente como en los viejos tiempos. El enfoque, la intensidad, la forma en que Catra la empuja a ser mejor. Adora siempre ha sido competitiva, un mes de reposo a echo mella en su estado físico, está mas cansada de lo normal.

 **"No es divertido si me dejas ganar",**  dice Catra golpeando el centro de Adora con un toque más fuerte de lo necesario.

 **"Estoy fuera de forma",**  admite Adora.  **"Pero dame una semana y no me darás tantos golpes".**

 **"Me alegra ver que habéis venido"** Interrumpe Scorpia, mirando a Catra.  **"Me pregunto cómo sería entrenar contra She-ra!"**

Catra cambia de cara. Adora se pregunta cuánto de eso es porque Scorpia las sorprendió, y cuánto tiene que ver con el hecho de que a Catra no le gusta She-Ra. Sí, definitivamente se ha dado cuenta de que a Catra no le gusta cuando es She-Ra.

" **No creo que..."**  Adora comienza, pero Scorpia la mira con sus grandes ojos, y honestamente, parece tan agradable.  **"Quiero decir, no tengo la espada hoy, ¿pero tal vez mañana? ¿O podría ir a por ella ahora? ¿Qué opinas, Catra?"**

Catra se encoge de hombros. " **Te da ventaja, pero tal vez sería bueno entrenar contra ella."**

Adora se estremece **. "¿Ella?"**

Catra la mira dudosa.  **"Quiero decir, no eres tú, ¿verdad?"**

Adora se detiene. Ella no sabe cómo responder. Cuando es She-Ra, es más fuerte, más rápida y menos vulnerable. ¿Pero eso hace que She-Ra esté separada de sí misma?

**"Yo... creo que sí... No lo sé."**

**"¡Oh, oh, tal vez podríamos preguntarle a Entrapta sobre ello! Es tan inteligente** ", suspira Scorpia.

Adora se ríe.  **"La última vez que dejé que Entrapta se acercara a mi espada, terminó mal."**

 **"Sí, nos lo dijo",**  Dice Catra entre risas.  **"Pero ella es capaz de cualquier cosas, especialmente con su acceso a la tecnología de la Horda. Podemos preguntarle".**

Y como Adora no sabe cómo decir que no, acepta.


	10. Capítulo 10

Entrapta va hacia ellas, la tensión en su cara es suficiente como para preocupar a Catra.

 **"Hola, Adora, Scorpia. Catra, tenemos un problema"**  Antes de esperar cualquier respuesta continua,  **"Las líneas de comunicación entre Luna Brillante y el Reino de las Nieves se han caído de nuevo. No sé si son los cables o la magia de los Runestones lo que falla, pero el problema es el de siempre".**

Catra flexiona sus garras como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea.

 **"¿Dónde está eso?"** Adora pregunta, Catra empieza porque, por supuesto, Adora no sabe dónde se caen las líneas de comunicación. Ella no ha tenido conocimiento de esta información. Por un momento, Catra se ve envuelta en una encrucijadas: Quiere proteger a Adora y hablarle de ello pero puede ser peligroso. Sin embargo, Entrapta se adelanta.

**"Oh, en el Bosque susurrante, cerca de la Zona del Terror. Hemos tenido muchos problemas con esto. ¿Es imposible que lo sepan? Podrían haberlo notado. No he estado recibiendo información últimamente; ya nadie habla mucho con los robots, pero no sé si es porque nadie está hablando en general o porque se han dado cuenta de que Emily y sus amigas son mis pequeñas espías. La buena noticia es que la Horda no puede funcionar sin tecnología. La única con magia es - era - Shadow Weaver y Catra la mató porque te vio - "**

Scorpia se ríe nerviosamente y dice:  **"¡Porque arrasó pueblos! ¿No es así Catra",** Callando a Entrapta. Aun así, a pesar de su ingenuidad, Adora no es estúpida. El daño está hecho.

Su voz se rompe.  **"¿Se lo has dicho?"**

 **"Entrapta, cariño, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Gran entrenamiento Adora. ¡La próxima vez trae la espada!"**  Scorpia escolta a Entrapta en medio de las protestas de esta.

 **"No es así -"**  Catra lo intenta, pero Adora no lo permite. No es justo, pero Catra sabe que ella también se enojaría si fuera Adora.

**"Lo saben. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios, Catra? ¿Lo han sabido todo este tiempo?"**

**"¿De qué otra forma iba a hacer que desertaran? Además, no se lo dije, vieron el maldito vídeo conmigo".**  La defensa no es probablemente la mejor el mundo. Según la cara de Adora, sí, no, probablemente es lo peor que ha podido decir. Su cara se desmorona, y Adora llora gordas y feas lágrimas.

**"Oye, no, no lo hicieron, fue un accidente. Estábamos rebuscando en la habitación de Shadow Weaver, y lo encontramos, el archivo y, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las eche de allí. En realidad, no vieron nada, lo juro, no las dejé...Adora, por favor, no me odies".**

Adora dice algo, pero como sus manos están cubriendo su cara y está sollozando, Catra no la entiende.

**"Sé que estás enfadada, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, porque si hubiera un vídeo de Shadow Weaver hiriéndome y alguien lo viera estaría tan, tan enfadada, pero por favor, háblame."**

Catra se está volviendo loca. Acaban de hacer las paces. Acaban de encontrar su camino; ¿cómo puede joderse todo tan rápido, hace nada que sean reencontrado? Nunca ha visto a Adora tan asustada. Podía lidiar con ella la primera vez que hablaron, pero esta vez es más difícil. Catra esperaba que estuviera bien, que estuviera mejor, no tan delicada, blanda, triste...no tan rota. Esto es un desastre, y Adora nunca ha sido así antes.

**"Yo... no.… no.… te odio. D - d - no sé por qué estoy llorando."**

Catra extiende la mano, pero la retira en el último segundo. No sabe lo que Adora quiere o lo que necesita, así que deja que las lágrimas de Adora se calmen un poco antes de hablar.

**"Adora, soy -"**

**"Lo siento. Yo no... estoy enfadada".**

**"No debí dejar que lo vieran."**  Catra mira hacia el suelo preocupada.

 **"Ni siquiera es eso. Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Cada vez que intentas hablar conmigo, me asusto o te beso, o no sé. Tenemos que hablar. Pero hablar de verdad sin que yo lo estropee."**  La voz de Adora es firme, excepto por los pequeños suspiros que la interrumpen.

" **Um. ¿Ahora? Ahora esta bien para mí".**  Qué manera de sonar ansiosa, Catra se regaña a sí misma.

**"¿No tienes que, no sé, arreglar la línea de comunicación o lo que sea?"**

Catra se encoge de hombros.  **"En realidad no. Entrapta me informa porque es a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero ella hace sus propias cosas y vigila. Podemos hablar. Deberíamos hablar. No quiero volver a perderte".**  Esas últimas palabras son más ciertas de lo que ella quería que fueran. Ser blanda es duro.

Si es honesta consigo misma, este último año ha sido el peor. Ha echado de menos a Adora, ha echado de menos pelear, coquetear y ser ella misma. Catra nunca pensó que apreciaría tanto a Scorpia y a Entrapta. Las quiere muchísimo. Sólo quiere ser ella misma, pero sabe que es demasiado duro, quiere ser la clase de persona que se merece a Adora.

 **"Yo también te he echado de menos."** El silencio entre ellas se desvanece.

 **"Estaba enfadada contigo cuando me enteré."** Dice Catra.

 **"¿Por qué?"**  La pregunta está ligada a un pequeño dolor, pero sobre todo a la curiosidad.

" **Porque sentía como si me hubieras ganado"**

**"¿Ganarte en que Catra?"**

**"En quien lo tenia peor"** Catra niega con un ligero cabeceo

**"No hay ganadores en esa competencia, Catra."**

**"** **Ya me olvide de eso, pero estaba tan enfadada.** **Ahora lo sé, pero me llevó la mayor parte del año pasado descubrirlo. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan perspicaz?"**

Adora se encoge de hombros.  **"No sé. Glimmer y Bow realmente ayudan con eso."**

Catra asiente con la cabeza.  **"Sí. Creo que fue bueno para nosotras, ¿sabes? Tener amigas, no depender la una de la otra todo el tiempo. Creo que fue malo para nosotras ser tan codependiente".**

**"Tienes razón, pero sé que es estúpido, pero extraño depender de ti. Extraño la relación que teníamos. Quiero... quiero estar así de cerca de nuevo, pero primero tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver"**

**"No creo que lo consigamos"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"**

**"Porque somos personas diferentes. Hemos cambiado. Pero eso no significa, al menos eso espero, que no podamos seguir siendo amigas. O más. Si quieres."**

Adora se muerde el labio.  **"Quiero estar contigo Catra. Sólo estoy asustada."**

Catra se pone de pie **. " Y yo contigo Adora. Probablemente estas hambrienta. No has comido mucho hoy y acabamos de entrenar. No quiero que te desmayes. Vamos a comer algo, ¿De acuerdo?"**  Ofrece su mano para que Adora la tome o la ignore.

El estómago de Adora resuena, ambas colocan una pequeña mueca alegre en su apagado rostro.

**"¿Catra?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Por qué dijiste que me querías? Estoy rota. No soy la misma. Estoy realmente jodida".**

Catra se arrodilla ante ella como lo hacía Adora cuando era niña **. "Porque nunca te rendiste conmigo. ¿Crees que Frosta no me dijo cómo me buscaste durante meses? El secreto a voces de la rebelión es que te importaba la segunda al mando de la Horda. No soy tonta, Adora. Reconozco algo bueno cuando lo veo."**

**"Esa no es una buena razón para decir que amas a alguien."**

**"Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto? Lo digo porque es verdad. Siempre ha sido verdad. Adora, me cuesta mucho decir lo que siento, por favor confía en mi. Ahora vamos, tengo hambre."**

Adora entrelaza sus dedos con los de Catra.  **"De acuerdo. Te creo y bueno, yo también tengo hambre".**  Dice Adora abrazando a Catra

**"Eso me ha parecido escuchar."**

Catra es arrastra por Adora no porque no quiera moverse si no que algo detrás suya ha llamado su atención, se queda mirando un punto en concreto como si algo fuera a pasar. Habría jurado ver algo rojo y brillante en la esquina, envuelto por la oscuridad, pero cuando vuelve a mirar, no hay nada. Además, Shadow Weaver está muerta. Catra sólo ha visto una simple sombra.


	11. Capítulo 11

Adora se lleva a la boca algo que Glimmer suele llamar palomitas de maíz, esta es la segunda vez que las ve pero nunca antes las había probado. Aquella primera vez su atención recaía en que Catra no hiciera nada malvado que pudiera arruinar el baile de princesas. Para ser justas, sus instintos no se equivocaron. Ahora, todo es diferente. Catra es cariñosa y sentimental, finalmente puede disfrutarlas. Saben bien, mejor de lo esperado. Probablemente no son muy nutritivas pero que mas da.

 **"¿Son todo carbohidratos?"** , pregunta llevándose un par a la boca.

 **"¿Probablemente algo de fibra, también? Buff como si importara** ", Catra se encoge de hombros, Adora casi se ahoga de la risa. ¿Es así como se siente el amor? Esta cosa tierna en su corazón, la esperanza de que las palabras de Catra pudieran haber sido reales. Adora no es encantadora, no tiene nada especial, pero de alguna manera, Catra ve algo en ella. Tal vez está diciendo la verdad.

**"¿No deberíamos comer nueces o algo así? ¿Proteína? Algo que, no sé, ¿Qué ayude con lo del post-entrenamiento".**

Catra se ríe y se lleva un gran puñado de palomitas a la boca.  **"Sigues siendo tan buena persona".**

Adora siente que el momento se ha roto, la esperanza se ha ido, se frota el brazo con timidez. Ella no cree que Catra se dé cuenta, pero entonces Catra le da un pequeño empujón con su hombro, su cola retorciéndose entre ellas.

 **"¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?"**  La voz de Catra es tranquila, como si no estuviera segura de adónde ir con esto.

 **"No. ¿Quizás? No lo sé. No lo sé. No estoy enfadada contigo, sólo que no me gusta que me llamen "Santurrona** ".  **Es, uh,"**  Adora traga, su boca de repente se seca. Pero ella quiere hablar, quiere decirle a Catra por qué está molesta en vez de mantenerlo en secreto en su corazón. Está cansada de los secretos **. "Me hace sentir como si me hubiera ganado la atención de Shadow Weaver. Como si fuera mi culpa porque intenté ser buena para hacerla feliz, ¡y tal vez lo hice! Tal vez si no me hubiera esforzado tanto, me habría deslizado bajo su radar. A lo mejor algo habría cambiado".**

Catra se burla, pero no es cruel **. "Adora, por favor, estaba bromeando. Nunca fuiste tan buena. ¿Recuerdas lo malas que solíamos ser con Octavia?"** Su tono cambia, peligroso,  **"Shadow Weaver era repugnante. ¿Quién sabe por qué eligió herirnos más que a los demás? Pero ese es el punto, nunca lo sabremos y, honestamente, no importa. Era retorcida, y ahora está muerta, ¡y adivina qué! Los dos estamos bien"**. Catra acaricia el brazo de Adora, la acción es tan cariñosa, tan Catra. Su corazón se acelera.

 **"Sí, tienes razón",**  dice como si la creyera.

Catra todavía está masticando palomitas de maíz acostada en el brazo de Adora cuando todo el mundo se apresura a entrar en la cocina. Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, Scorpia, Frosta, todas parecen aterradas. Están hablando todas a la vez, mirando a Adora y a Catra como si tuvieran las respuestas, y está bien, está bien, está bien, Adora se alimenta de caos, por lo general. Sólo necesita encontrarle sentido primero.

 **"Está bien, está bien",**  dice ella,  **"¡De una en una!"**

Pero todas siguen gritando, ella recoge trozos y pedazos.

**"... un apagón en todo el sistema en la Zona de Terror-"**

**"... vienen, la Horda..."**

**"¡Han emboscado a Luna Brillante!"**

**"¡Basta!"**  Grita Adora, Catra se separa de su lado. Eso parece ser suficiente **. "Lo único que obtuve de esto es que Luna Brillante está en problemas. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Entrapta, ¿tiene algo que ver con la caída de la línea de comunicación?"**

**"Bueno, sí. Descubrieron lo de Emily y sus amigas, así que lo apagaron todo después de atacar las líneas de comunicación".**

**"Swift Wind dijo que una anciana llamada Madame Baz..."**

**"¿Madame Razz?"**  Adora interrumpe.

 **"Como sea, ella dijo que están en problemas! La Horda está atacando, y tenemos que irnos. Traje tu espada".**  Glimmer se acerca, Catra se tensa visiblemente. Adora no está segura si es porque Glimmer no debería apuntarnos con la espada, o si es porque Catra odia a She-Ra, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello. Agarra la espada con una mano.

Sólo mira a Catra un momento antes de transformarse.

**"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**

* * *

Cuando llegan a Luna Brillante, hay tanques por todas partes, soldados de la Horda que salpican el paisaje como hormigas en una manta de picnic. Eso es lo que se le queda en la cabeza; son como insectos. Va a aplastarlos.

Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. No le gusta matar a los soldados de la Horda; los conoce y sabe sus nombre. Por supuesto, estos la matarían si tuvieran oportunidad, pero ella no es como ellos, ya no lo es. ¿Alguna vez lo fue? No, eso no es justo. Lo era.

Glimmer se teletrasporta por todas partes, tratando de encontrar un buen lugar.  **"¡Hey! ¡Parece que algo va mal!"**

 **"¿Qué?"**  pregunta Bow mientras Adora lo sigue hasta el lado de Glimmer.

Lo que ve a lo lejos, bueno, no lo entiende. No es posible que el palacio esté cubierto por una sombra impía, pero lo está. Es casi como... no, no como. Las palabras se ahogan en la garganta de Adora.

Catra y Scorpia aparecen en su esquife robado, Catra salta con soltura su lado.

**"Hey, Adora. Así que, ¿qué es la...?"**

**"Dijiste que la mataste."**  Se supone que She-ra es fuerte. Se supone que ella es una protectora, no puedes proteger nada si eres débil. Sin embargo, la voz de Adora suena pequeña. Hay un abismo enorme en su pecho, es como si Shadow Weaver hubiera llegado a su corazón y se lo hubiera arrancado. Se siente como si no pudiera respirar.

Ni siquiera el pánico que Catra siente puede compararse a la agonía que brota de Adora en ese preciso momento.

Ella escucha a Catra balbucear, dice que no puede ser Shadow Weaver, pero no dice nada. No porque Catra la haya fallado, sino porque se está volviendo loca. Ha sido Shadow Weaver todo el tiempo. Las pesadillas, las visiones, eran reales, y eso significa que tiene una oportunidad. Ella puede terminar con esto. Puede matar a Shadow Weaver.

Adora se lanza a la batalla, decidida a acabar con esas sombras que la atormentan.


	12. Capítulo 12

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**  Grita Catra siguiendo a Adora, pero es como si Adora no la oyera. Tal vez no, toda resplandeciente y radiante, es sobrecogedor. Más aterrador es el blanco en la cara de Adora, la forma en que se endereza y se prepara para la batalla. Va a hacer algo de lo que se va a arrepentir. Va a hacer que la maten, y Catra estará condenada si sólo se queda mirando.

Le fallaste, una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza resuena. Como si no lo supiera. Aun quería creer que toda la sangre y los pequeños trozos desperdigados por el suelo tras la explosión eran de Shadow Weaver, pero por supuesto, encontró una forma de sobrevivir. Catra debería haberse quedado, debería haberse asegurado de que estuviera muerta. Ahora Adora tiene que limpiar sus errores, como siempre.

Hace que Catra se sienta insignificante. Innecesaria. Un error de persona. Quería ser la heroína por una vez, y fracasó; para colmo le falló a Adora; peor aún, le falló de nuevo a Adora.

Catra la ve cargando contra grandes franjas del ejército de la Horda que se interpone entre ella y Shadow Weaver.

 **"Es una trampa",**  dice. Ella lo sabe, lo sabe porque Adora es predecible con su espada. No puede dejar que Adora se lo crea.

Catra está corriendo contra el reloj ahora, contra She-Ra y Shadow Weaver, y oh, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando. She-Ra es rápida, pero Catra, afortunadamente, es más rápida.

De un salto bloquea el camino de Adora, gruñendo al aterrizar.

 **"Fuera de mi camino."**  Es la voz de Adora en su mayor parte, pero con más seriedad.

 **"Es una trampa",**  repite Catra, pero esta vez es más que un susurro, y está destinado a que Adora lo escuche.

Adora se ve perdida, más como ella misma que como She-Ra, ¡pero luego esa determinación insufrible! Está de vuelta en su rostro inhumanamente bello.

**"Tengo que enfrentarla".**

**"No tienes que hacerlo sola."**  Por favor, por favor, por favor, escucha. Catra no puede dejarla ir sola a esa trampa, no con ella esperando. Shadow Weaver lleva preparándose mas de un año, es todo culpa de Catra, y ella no dejará que Adora entre allí por sí misma.

**"¿No estarás tratando de detenerme?"**

**"¿Cuándo ha funcionado eso? Nos cuidamos mutuamente, ¿recuerdas? No voy a dejar que caigas en esa trampa sin nadie a tu-"**

Catra no llega a terminar, porque She-Ra de repente la ataca, la ira arruga su frente y levanta su espada. Catra se estremece, y oh. Detrás de Catra hay un soldado de la Horda, partido en dos. Adora intentaba protegerla, no atacarla.

 **"Bien",**  dice Adora, levantando la espada sobre su hombro, sin dejar de mirar al soldado caído.  **"Vamos."**

Cuanto más se acercan al palacio, menos les molestan los soldados de la Horda. Es preocupante, por no decir más. Catra no deja de pensar en cual sera la trampa. Caminaría hacia el infierno por Adora, ¿pero y si eso es exactamente lo que están haciendo? Además, Adora así, usando a She-Ra como una segunda piel, es realmente espeluznante.

Ella ha visto a She-Ra antes, también luchó contra ella. No es que sea horrible o incluso particularmente aterradora, es sólo que habla con la voz de su mejor amiga, tiene los gestos de su mejor amiga, pero no es su mejor amiga. Adora siempre ha sido más alta que ella, pero sólo por un par de centímetros, y Adora ya es hermosa, pero She-Ra no parece humana. No hay nada de la bondad y amabilidad de Adora.

Catra se estremece. Ahora están cerca del castillo, y un persistente aire frió que no tiene nada que ver con el invierno choca contra ella.

 **"¿No tienes frío?"**  pregunta Catra.

 **"No cuando soy She-Ra",**  dice Adora, pero luego sus hombros caen un poco.  **"Yo también lo siento. Se siente como si todo lo bueno hubiera sido succionado del mundo. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar."**

Catra asiente con la cabeza y casi salta cuando She-Ra - no, Adora - toma su mano. Está asustada, se da cuenta Catra. Catra aprieta fuerte su mano.

 **"Bien",**  dice Adora cuando se acercan a las puertas. Están envueltas en sombras, y una de las puertas se abre siniestramente, un zarcillo de oscuridad las guía hacia dentro.

Sombras se deslizan por todo el castillo, vivas y misteriosas, acariciando sus cabellos, sus ropas. Adora se paraliza del miedo pero se fuerza a andar. Catra también tiene que endurecerse, ignorar los recuerdos de Shadow Weaver asaltándola. La mano de Adora es lo único que la mantiene centrada en ese momento.

La forma en que los zarcillos tocan a Adora es posesiva, mientras que dejan arañazos en los brazos y en la cara de Catra. Catra no sabe qué la enfada más. Una vez quiso ese favoritismo. Ahora, ella no se lo desearía ni a a su peor enemigo, y mucho menos a Adora

* * *

Les lleva casi una hora encontrar a Shadow Weaver, a pesar de que Adora conoce los terrenos del castillo. Pero cuando llegan, Catra está cubierta de arañazos. Arden, pero Catra sabe que, si Shadow Weaver realmente quisiera hacerle daño, ya estaría gritando en el suelo.

Las sombras se disipan de repente.  **"Esta es la habitación de la Reina Angella",** dice Adora con una pausa en su voz.

Dudan ante la puerta y luego la empuja. En su interior, la Reina de Luna Brillante yace en el suelo, sujeta por sombras en forma de soga, Shadow Weaver está de pie ante ellas. Sus manos tienen cicatrices de quemaduras, y su cabello es casi inexistente.

 **"Adora",**  dice su nombre como si fuera delicioso, el estómago de Catra se contrae al escucharla.  **"Te he echado de menos."**

La cara de Adora no tiene luz ninguna. No dice nada.

Catra sisea **. "¿Cómo sobreviviste?"**

Shadow Weaver le echa un vistazo a Catra antes de ignorarla. " **Como**   **puedo**   **ver** ,  **tu**   **mascota**   **fue**   **más**   **leal**   **a**   **ti**   **de**   **lo**   **que**   **esperaba**."

Catra arquea las cejas, pero las palabras parecen dar color a las mejillas de Adora.  **"Ella no es mi mascota".**

Esa es toda la advertencia que recibe, Adora sin pensárselo arremete contra Shadow Weaver, pero es detenida al instante por las sombras que están distribuidas por toda la habitación, ni siquiera Adora es lo suficientemente rápida como para escapar de ellas. Aun así, ella es fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder avanzar poco a poco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para eventualmente zafarse de las sombras y poder enfrentarla.

Cada paso es angustioso de ver; el sudor gotea por su rostro debido al esfuerzo, pero finalmente, está de pie justo delante de Shadow Weaver, agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

**"Quieres matarme, Adora. ¿Por qué? Te lo he dado todo. Te enseñe todo lo que sabes".**

**"Te odio."**

**"Oh, Adora, no sabes lo que dices. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas -"**

**"Después de todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar. Después de todo lo que me hiciste. Nunca te perdo - "** Adora se ahoga mientras una sombra se enrolla alrededor de su cuello.

**"Me amaste, niña. No lo niegues."**

Adora no puede responder. La espada resuena contra el suelo, sus manos se mueven entre las espirales que rodean su cuello. Algo dentro de Catra explota, el miedo que sentía fue remplazado por el miedo de perder a Adora. Se lanza contra Shadow Weaver, tomando a la hechicera desprevenida. Rasgando su rostro con sus afiladas garras. Adora cae al suelo libre del agarre, toma aire y recupera su espada. A los pocos segundos Catra sale disparada hacia unas de las paredes de la habitación.

**"Me arrepiento de no haberte matado antes Catra, déjame que me ocupe primero de Adora y te prometo que todo lo que te hice cuando estuviste bajo mi cuidado serán caricias a comparación"**

Adora ya de pie y viendo como Shadow Weaver se intenta reincorporar tapando su rostro ensangrentado con una mano, hunde su espada en el vientre de Shadow Weaver.

El sonido gorgoteante de Shadow Weaver inunda toda la habitación. Las sombras van desapareciendo poco a poco.

Adora no dice nada, sólo gruñe en silencio mientras saca la espada de las entrañas de Shadow Weaver.

Al final, las sombras se disipan agonizantemente. She-Ra desaparece, dejando a Adora toser violentamente y temblando como una hoja de papel. Se arrodilla en el suelo con sólo la espada como apoyo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Después de atravesar el vientre de Shadow Weaver el tiempo pasa. Un segundo, Adora está arrodillada en el suelo en el cuarto de la Reina Angella. Al siguiente, está mirando los alrededores de Luna Brillante, una legión de soldados derribados ante ella como si nada. Su espada brilla con sangre, los campos están empapados. No está segura de cómo lo sabe, pero lo sabe.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos se encuentra en su dormitorio con Catra limpiando la sangre de su piel, Catra le cuenta cómo She-Ra masacró a la mayoría de las fuerzas de la Horda. She-Ra. Como si no hubiera sido Adora.

Ha sido una victoria inequívoca para la Rebelión, y un golpe contundente para la Horda. Adora no sabe qué sentir. Siempre, desde que se convirtió en She-Ra, se ha asegurado de matar a la menor cantidad de gente posible. La mayoría de los soldados de la Horda no saben a qué les está llevando Hordak. Ella no sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Tanta gente muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta. Salta de la bañera, porque las palomitas de maíz que comió hace tantas horas - se siente como si fueran días, ahora - se repiten ante ella

Más tarde, Catra la sostiene. Huele diferente, como el jabón cítrico de Luna Brillante que Adora ha llegado a asociar con su nueva vida. Es raro, pero al menos el peso de los brazos de Catra es familiar; la forma en que sus uñas rascan su cabeza se sienten de forma cariñosa, sea cual sea el significado de hogar. Ella sabe que esto terminará, sabe que Catra tendrá que volver al Reino de las Nieves porque ese es su hogar ahora, pero -

 **"¿Catra?"**  Adora se inclina hacia Catra.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"No me siento mejor."**

**"Oh, nena. Pronto te sentirás mejor. Ahora estás a salvo".**

Cuando sueña, Shadow Weaver la saluda, su sonrisa lujuriosa e imponente, señalando a los soldados muertos sobre los campos. En vez de hablar, ella engulle sangre y abre su vientre de par en par, hasta que todo lo que Adora puede ver son sus entrañas derramándose en el suelo.

Se despierta con un sudor frío y se da cuenta de que tal vez nunca más se sienta segura.

* * *

De alguna manera, Catra no tiene su propia habitación. Técnicamente, sigue siendo la invitada de Frosta, Adora nota los susurros entre Glimmer, Bow, La reina Angella y Catra. El hecho de que Catra esté susurrando sobre ella hace que su corazón se hunda. No está segura de qué se tratan los susurros, pero sospecha que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que diezmó, no, mató a tanta gente. Adora no sabe cómo lo hizo. Ha tenido mucho cuidado de no dejar que el poder de She-Ra la abrume, pero Shadow Weaver saco a relucir toda su rabia contenida, incluso antes de que sus recuerdos volvieran. Peor aún, le gusta la sensación de saber que la Horda necesita reagruparse debido a su poder, su fuerza. Le gusta menos la sensación de malestar. No ha sido capaz de comer una comida completa en mucho tiempo.

 **"Hola, Adora."**  La voz cansada de Catra eleva su espíritu.

 **"Hola."**  Es sólo por Catra que come, se bañarse y dar paseos cortos. Aún así, la comida es insípida, los baños son superficiales y el sol demasiado brillante.

**"Te traje algo de comida. Glimmer dijo que es uno de tus platos favoritos".**

Adora come tres bocados del guiso de conejo antes de empujarlo. Su estómago se siente vacío, pero el vacío se siente seguro.

Algo sobre eso desencadena la respuesta más desagradable de Catra que ha visto en años.  **"Vale, tienes que dejar de deprimirte."**  Se arrodilla ante Adora, pero no la toca. Sigue siendo demasiado amable, y Adora no se merece eso.

**"No estoy deprimida. Estoy cansada."**

Catra levanta una ceja **. "No has hecho nada por tu cuenta en dos semanas. Nunca sales de la habitación a menos que yo te obligue, y estás perdiendo peso. Adora, estás deprimida, y lo entiendo, pero no puedes seguir así".**

Adora parpadea, se da la vuelta y se arrastra sobre su cama deshecha. No es que no sepa que está siendo irracional, es sólo que no puede sentir nada, ni siquiera dolor, ni tristeza, ni nada. Es aburrido. Es agotador. Desde que mató a Shadow Weaver, ha estado vacía.

Catra la sigue, pero no se mete en la cama. Está furiosa, Adora lo sabe, pero ni siquiera eso penetra a través de la nube que cuelga sobre la cabeza de Adora.

Catra pone una mano tentativa en su hombro y Adora se tuerce, agarrando la mano de Catra, tirando de ella.

 **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**  Catra se eriza, Adora la libera.

**"Quiero sentir algo. La única vez que siento algo es cuando me tocas".**

**"Ador - hmmph!"**

Adora presiona sus labios contra los de Catra. Al principio, Catra no responde, pero incluso cuando lo hace, no parece disfrutar. Adora al rato deja de insistir.

 **"Tú no quieres esto",**  dice ella.

 **"No es eso",**  comienza Catra, pero Adora no será como Shadow Weaver. No obligará a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere hacer. Ella cierra los ojos contra el repentino dolor. Catra continúa:  **"No quiero que esto sea así entre nosotras. No quiero que me demuestres tu amor sólo para hacerte sentir. Quiero que me quieras porque eso es lo que quieres. Joder Adora, lo que digo no tiene sentido."**

Adora abre los ojos y se fija en los heterocromáticos de Catra **. "¿Qué importa? Te quiero a ti, y tú me quieres a mí".**

Catra suspira, dibuja algo así como afecto y preocupación en su cara. Ella solía mirar mucho a Adora así, en el pasado, cuando ambas estaban en la Horda, cuando Adora no se acordaba nada y el mundo era más sencillo.  **"Porque te amo. No quiero usarte, y honestamente, no quiero que me uses".**

**"Yo no soy-"**

Ella se detiene. Cuando reconoce la verdad en las palabras de Catra, comienza a llorar. Ahí está, ahí está el dolor corriendo por sus venas. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Shadow Weaver, ella siente. Sus lágrimas no son por Shadow Weaver, sino por todos los soldados de la Horda muertos, por todo el dolor que sufrió, por sus recuerdos desenterrados.

Catra la sostiene, se da cuenta; su cara presiona su pecho. Es un tipo diferente de consuelo, pero ella lo aceptará.


	14. Capítulo 14

Mañana, Adora y Catra lideraran una unidad de ataque contra la Zona del Terror para finalmente intentar derribar a la Horda. Según Scorpia, que había encabezado el equipo de reconocimiento, ahora es el momento de hacerlo. La moral está baja entre las filas y Hordak había puesto todas sus esperanzas en la Segunda Gran Batalla contra Luna Brillante. Demasiadas vidas perdidas. Sólo una más, Hordak, y la pelea habrá terminado.

Una muerte más, una más, una más. Se dice a sí misma mientras entierra sus manos en el pelo de Catra. Está acariciando las orejas de Catra, rascando la base de ellas mientras Catra se derrite en su regazo. Han cenado - Adora está comiendo de nuevo, desde aquel día todo ha ido bien - y ahora es el momento de descansar antes de la misión de mañana

El mundo es tranquilo, aquí. Es seguro y cálido, y Adora no quiere irse, al menos no sin hacerle una pregunta a Catra. El problema es que esa pregunta podría arruinarlo todo. Podría separarlas, pero si mueren mañana, Adora quiere irse con eso resuelto. Quiere por lo menos intentarlo.

Se muerde el labio, cosa que Catra no puede ver.  **"¿Por qué fue necesario que supieras lo que hizo Shadow Weaver para desertar?** " Ella nunca duda en la forma en que acaricia los oídos de Catra, incluso si aparece un nudo en su garganta.

Catra profundiza su ronroneo y Adora piensa que finge no haberla oído, pero Adora la empuja.

**"¿Catra?"**

Corta su ronroneo y se sienta, pero no la mira directamente a los ojos. En cambio, sus ojos se centran en uno de los cristales decorativos. Parece que está intentando luchar contra algo. Tal vez pánico o lágrimas, Adora no está segura.

**"Porque pensé que me habías abandonado."**

**"Te pedí que vinieras conmigo."**  La voz de Adora es tranquila mientras dobla las manos en su regazo. Honestamente, no entiende cómo Catra puede seguir diciendo esto. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es así de simple?

**"Sí, pero sólo después de que fuera a buscarte, y sólo como una idea tardía. Pero supongo que esa no es la verdadera razón. Ugh. No puedo creerlo, vas a odiar esto".**

**"Pruébame",**  Adora sonríe tranquila, incluso cuando teme lo que Catra dirá.

Catra respira.  **"Fue más que una simple separación, me abandonaste, incluso fue peor que sentirme inútil. Creo que era porque estabas dispuesta a dejar la Horda por extraños. Nunca pensaste en irte por mí".**  Antes de que Adora pueda protestar, Catra levanta la mano.  **"No, escucha, sé que trataste de irte conmigo, o algo así, pero ¿fue alguna vez por decisión propia? ¿Que no tuviera que ver con lo que Shadow Weaver me hizo, o por lo que ella te estaba haciendo?"**

Oh.

**"Adora, ¿Acaso eres capaz de entender la frustración que sentí? De un día para otra lo dejaste todo atrás para empezar una nueva vida, a la cual yo no podía pertenecer.**

El pulso de Adora se acelera con una sensación que no puede nombrar. Culpabilidad, tal vez. Por supuesto, definitivamente.

Catra está enfadada, Adora se da cuenta. Ella se baja de la cama lejos de Adora y camina, sus garras replegándose y reapareciendo.

Cada vez que habla de que Shadow Weaver le quito la memoria, hay una punzada en su interior. Es extraño, tener todos estos recuerdos que no parecen encajar en ninguna parte **. "Shadow Weaver se llevó la mayoría de mis recuerdos donde ella te hacia daño. Los que no me quito, los hizo sentir como si siempre fuera mi culpa, mi responsabilidad. Como si necesitara hacerlo mejor si no quisiera que te hicieran daño. Nunca quise abandonarte, Catra. Lo siento mucho. No fui... la amiga que te merecías, llegue a pensar que si me iba, Shadow Weaver no te volvería ha hacer daño por mi culpa. Estuve tan equivocada** **".**

La expresión de Catra se funde de la exasperación al desconcierto **. "Adora, no fue tu culpa que Shadow Weaver te jodiera la cabeza. Hola. Hola, cariño. Vamos, mírame."**

Adora no mira a Catra **. "Nos quitó tanto",**  dice en su lugar, sintiendo que su garganta se contrae.

**"Sí. Sí, lo hizo".**

El silencio se extiende entre ellas como un camino descuidado. No debería haber dicho nada. Ella debería haber tomado el consuelo que Catra le ofreció y dejarlo así en vez de tratar de entender las cosas que ya no importan.

 **"No quiero que se lleve nada más",**  dice Catra en voz baja.

Adora se ríe, sorprendida.

 **"No puede",**  dice Adora. ¿No es obvio? Ella la mató.

Adora levanta los ojos y encuentra a Catra caminando tranquilamente hacia la cama. Mira sus resplandecientes ojos heterocromáticos. Adora sabe que se ven bien. Catra está tramando algo. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma su mano.

**"Te extrañe."**

Adora inclina la cabeza, pero no la recibe hasta que Catra se lleva la mano a los labios. Luego, la piel de Adora se ruboriza.

 **"Pensé..."**  balbucea.

 **"¡No tenemos que hacerlo!"** Catra la suelta. **"Es sólo que... te quiero a ti. Te quiero, Adora, pero no quiero hacerte daño".**

Adora puede sentir que su piel se calienta más.  **"Yo también te quiero."**  Las palabras salen de su boca sin que se dé cuenta, y antes de que pierda el valor, empuja a Catra a la cama. Catra le sonríe, y Adora no se lo puede creer. No después de la última vez.

 **"¿Está bien esto?",**  susurra. Catra envaina sus garras, y sus suaves dedos suben para acariciar la cara de Adora.

 **"Sí",**  afirma Catra antes de apretar los labios contra los de Adora. Hay algo en la forma en que Catra suspira en ese beso, algo que sus pupilas superan los colores de sus ojos. Adora no entiende por qué Catra la querría, pero la quiere. No se puede negar; el rubor en las mejillas de Catra y los pequeños ruidos que hace en la parte posterior de su garganta, es todo porque las manos de Adora exploran sobre la ropa de Catra.

Cuando Adora se aleja, su voz es ronca **. "Te quiero a ti",**  dice de nuevo, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. Tal vez ahora mismo, sí.

 **"¿Estás segura?"**  Catra responde antes de morder los labios de Adora. La agudeza contrasta con la ternura, y Adora puede sentir que la mordedura pasa directamente a través de ella.

 **"Estoy segura",** responde Adora.

Hay algo vergonzoso en ayudar a Catra a quitarse la ropa. Le recuerda a entrar en el templo de los Primeros. Tocar a Catra es como tocar las estrellas.

 **"¿Adora?"**  pregunta Catra.  **"¿Qué pasa?"**

 **"Nada. Eres tan hermosa",** susurra Adora, con su mano sobre su pecho Catra se estremece ante eso, y Adora puede ver la piel de gallina en su piel.

Catra se está riendo, excavando más profundamente en las sábanas rosas, jalando a Adora contra ella. Su voz se disipa contra el cuello de Adora.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Todavía llevas demasiada ropa."** Dice Catra.  **"Siéntate. Hagamos esto un poco más justo",** ronronea.

Adora obedece, levanta los brazos para ayudar a Catra y tiembla cuando el aire frío golpea su vulnerable piel. Pronto, tanto ella como Catra se desnudan la una a la otra, y el momento se rompe. Adora se paraliza.

 **"No sé que es lo que te gusta",**  admite.

Catra sonríe torcidamente.  **"Tú."**

Adora empieza, luego se ríe **. "Quiero decir, no sé qué te gusta hacer en la cama."**

Catra se encoge de hombros, entonces **. "Aun así, tú. Sé muy poco sobre lo que te gusta. Averigüémoslo juntas"**. La besa de nuevo, sus dientes afilados son indescriptibles.

No se parece en nada a lo que ha sentido anteriormente. Quiere acurrucarse con Catra, hacerla sentir, hacerla gritar. Se separa de los labios de Catra y le da besos con la boca abierta recorriendo su cuerpo, más allá del vientre, hasta que encuentra la reluciente hendidura de Catra.

 **"¿Te gusta esto?"**  Adora se burla, sonriéndole a Catra.

Catra gime y clava sus dedos en el cabello de Adora, empujando su cara.  **"Adora, te juro que si no me tocas me voy a morir."**

Adora se ríe y deja de jugar. Cuando prueba a Catra esta gime tan fuerte que Adora se detiene para asegurarse de que todavía está bien.

**"Sí, deja de burlarte de mí y..."**

Adora la interrumpe con la lengua deslizándose sobre la parte mas sensible, Catra esta a punto de gritar.

Esta embelesada por el cuerpo de Catra, sus manos clavadas en sus muslos, sus dedos jugando con sus pechos Quiere que Catra sepa lo devota que es a ella.

Es demasiado pronto; Catra viene con un gemido que suena sospechosamente como el nombre de Adora liberando su cabello. Esta se ve sorprendida. Catra la aleja **. "Demasiado. Bueno, pero demasiado",** Dice intentando calmar sus pulsaciones. Las risitas de Adora se detienen cuando Catra se acerca por un beso.

 **"Woau",**  dice Catra cuando se aleja **. "Sabes bastante bien."**

Adora se relame los labios.

Catra sonríe.  **"Tu turno".**

Adora se siente abrumada por la sensación. Catra parece saber exactamente dónde tocarla como si la placentera Adora fuera un curso de estudio y Catra fuera la profesora.

Se abrazan después, declarando su amor y derramando sus secretos, encontrando consuelo con la presencia de la otra.

Pase lo que pase mañana, vivan o mueran, ahora están juntas y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ultimo capitulo, me ha gustado mucho como se ha terminado la historia. Con Adora y Catra resolviendo todas sus dudas, confesando su amor y dejando en el aire la Gran Batalla Final contra la Horda.
> 
> Me gusta el personaje de Adora, She-ra la hace fuerte pero cuando es ella misma es como una torre de carta a punto de ser derrumbada por una ráfaga de viento, realmente se plasma bien que lo que le hizo Shadow Weaver la dejo realmente tocada. Dentro de la historia Adora no se recupera de un día para otro, necesita tiempo y sobre todo necesita apoyo para sobrellevar la carga que siente.
> 
> Por otro lado esta Catra, un personaje redondo que evoluciona muy bien a lo largo de los capítulos.
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la traducción, no ha sido nada fácil xD. El autor original estaba muy contento de que decidiera traducir su historia y espera que os haya gustado.
> 
> El mismo autor esta haciendo un AU vampiresco de She-Ra, podéis buscarlo en su perfil de AO3, una pena que lo AUs no sean lo mio xD.
> 
> Tengo el ojo puesto en otro Long-Fic pero primero debería terminar mi otra traducción y mi fanfiction de Little Witch Academia. Pero ya veremos.
> 
> Por si no lo sabéis se ha confirmado la segunda temporada de She-Ra para el 26 de abril de este año, a sido bastante rápido xD.
> 
> En unos días releeré todo el fanfiction buscado errores que se me hayan pasado.
> 
> Pues nada, muchas gracias a todos, ya nos veremos.


End file.
